Kokoro no Joker
by DaTenshi Yuki
Summary: When the king of school confessed to Hinamori Amu, her answer was a yes, even though she knew what he was after. But that soon change into a different route for her and the school player. REDO!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! For those of you who read Kokoro No Joker before, I decide to redo the whole thing because I'm not satisfied with my amateurish story. I reread the whole thing and decided to change everything, well, not all of them. But change it so that the sotry has a good flow. Hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Hinamori Amu, go out with me" was what he said to her. The person whom she has a crush on for the longest time just 'confessed' to her; but this isn't what she really wanted.

~Flashback~

Amu was running back to the classroom to get her textbook which she had forgotten. She opened the doors a little bit and heard some guys talking.

"Dude, you are so cruel" said one guy with purple hair and golden eyes.

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to. I mean she begged for it right, so I just gave her what she wanted. It's not like I told her that I love her." The guy who said that was Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the school's biggest player and number one womanizer. He changes women like changing clothes. Those are the reputations that Amu has heard about him.

"Still though, Ikuto, you could've been nice about it, not dump her harshly and give her an emotional breakdown. Right now, I heard she was always crying in the bathroom." Reply the other guy, who she thinks is Ikuto's cousin Yoru.

Amu felt bad for the girl who was dumped by hm. The whole school knows about it. The other day, the poor girl was about to commit suicide but was found out by the other girls. She was sent into a hospital in a coma.

"Well, you said to bet me that I can lay that virgin chick in less than two weeks, and I did. You owe me a huge lot." He smirked.

Yoru backed off, "Whoa, the games not done yet" he said." How about one more, and I'll owe you twice as much?" he offered "But I'll bet you can't get this one for sure" he said

Ikuto gave him an 'Are you kidding me?' look. No one has ever resisted his charms. What makes Yoru thinks he won't be able to get this one? Now this has got Ikuto interested. "So, who is it then?" he asked.

"Hinamori Amu, you know that pinkette whom you ran into the other day. She was blushing like crazy. I think she has a crush on you but I'm pretty sure girls like her are hard. Wanna go for it?" he asked

Ikuto paused for a moment to think, but Amu on the other hand, was shocked. If he does ask her, what will her answer be? Of course, the whole reason that he would ask her out is because of a bet. But… it didn't matter to her if she was played. After all, she was played for her whole life. No one had ever loved her. Not even her family. What's the difference if a guy like Ikuto would take away her virginity? She doesn't mind at all. Besides, she likes him and even if she is played she wants some happy memories of at least one guy whom she likes in school, even if it is a fake.

"Sure, I'll go for it." He accepted with a smirk, and Amu walked away silently forgotten what she came to the classroom for.

~Flashback Ended~

"Yes, I would like to go out with you" she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

Amu looked up at her ceiling as she thought about today's event. She anticipated that he'd approach her, but it was pretty public and she was all everybody talked about today.

Suddenly, her phone rang, which surprised the pinkette because no one has ever called her, but she still takes it anyway, and the only person who is calling her right now is probably the guy who just became her 'boyfriend'.

"Hey Ikuto" she said in a happy tone

"How you know it's me? I still haven't given you my number yet." he questioned on the other end.

"Oh" she whispered "I don't know I just do" she added a small laugh. "Anyway, what is it?" she asked

"One o'clock at Shibuya station tomorrow. I'll be waiting. Bye, Amu." and he hung up.

Amu's heart beat for a second. Ikuto said her name. Even though he had said it once during the confession, Amu didn't pay attention because she was in a daze. She felt her heart beat at the sound of her name coming from his lips.

Amu hurried on with her homework. After she was done, she took a shower and went to her closet to pick her outfit for tomorrow.

She went outside her balcony and stare up at the sky. She was trying to embrace the fact that she is going to be Ikuto's girlfriend for a few weeks, or few months if that is even possible. But she knows the boy will dump her after they have sex. One thing she won't do is getting too attached to him. 'Amu you have to stay at a distance…' she thought to herself

It's a decision she chose, there's no going back now. She sighed and went back to her bedroom, closed the lights.

"Good Night" she whispered, but no one is in the house to hear it.

On the roof of Amu's balcony, there lay a blue hair boy, who apparently came to Amu's house.

The boy finds her very interesting and cute, too. It was obvious to him that the girl would said yes, all girls do when he ask them out; but there was a pretty long pause when the pinkette had said it, like she was thinking about it. No, not possible; all girls fall for his charm, this girl isn't any different.

"Let's see how this goes." He wondered.

…

Amu was waiting for the blue-haired man. Although he had said one o' clock, she couldn't help but be a little bit early. After all, this is her first date with a guy and she was particularly excited about it.

"Yo Amu, did you wait for me?" she heard someone called. Amu looks up and sees Ikuto waving at her. She waved at him too.

When he saw her, he checked her out a little. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with straps hanging at her shoulders, jeans that cut at her ankle, and a ribbon tied to her hair and no make-up.

Ikuto finds this very different. Usually other girls would wear heavy make to make their face look nice, which he finds disgusting. They wear clothes that hardly cover their chest and skirt that are way above their knees. Ikuto finds this outfit of hers sort of nice and decent like a breath of fresh air.

"No, I just came." She replied back with a smile. Both were silently standing in their place. Ikuto was waiting for the girl to rush to him and hold onto him tight. But the pinkette just stayed where she was. Again, he finds this strange. Whenever the girls, that he been out to, sees him, they would immediately fling their arms around him. Amu is nothing like he had imagined. However, he does notice a little blush on her creamy face and smiled a little.

"So…" she said to break the long silence, "Where are we going today?" she asked

"Are you hungry? How about we eat first?" Ikuto asked.

"Sure" Amu said with a happy tone. Ikuto blushed a little bit, but shakes the feeling away. Calm down, he thought, it's just another girl.

They went into a café and to a table for two. A waiter came by and asked what they would like to order but not before sending a wink to Amu. Amu was oblivious to the man's initiatives but Ikuto frowned a bit at that.

"I'd like a chocolate cake" she said as she scanned the menu, and then looked at Ikuto. "What about you?" she asked him.

Ikuto didn't look at the menu and turned to the waiter with a glare "Coffee" he said in a flat voice that made Amu confused at the tone of his attitude.

The waiter scribbled down their orders not noticing the glare he's being sent. "I'll be right back" he said and gives Amu a wink again before going to the kitchen.

Ikuto was confusingly pissed.

The waiter came back with their orders, sending his flashy smile to Amu. Ikuto glared at the man, ready to punch him in the face. How dare he flirt with his girlfriend? And in front of him too?! Who the hell does he think he is? He's been to this café a lot of times with his ex-girlfriends, but the waiter never hit on any of the other girls. What makes this one so special?

"Hey, what's wrong, how come you're not eating?" Amu asked when the waiter was gone.

"Not that hungry" he said with a bit of angry tone.

Amu was silent, having no idea why he was mad, and decided it was best to stay quiet.

Amu was eating her cake while Ikuto was sipping his coffee. But as she eats she finds Ikuto staring at her. She blushed a tint of bright red at his gaze. "Um do I have something on my face? She asked embarrassingly.

Ikuto eyebrows went up "Uh, nothing, just looking." He said, couldn't make up a better excuse and it was a weird response too. Amu raised her hand to call for a waiter or waitress. The same waiter came up to her.

"May I get you anything else, my lady?" he said with a flirtatious tone. Ikuto was holding all his anger in to not kick him out of here but Amu has no clue at all that he was hitting on her.

"Um yes please, another chocolate cake." She said with a smile

"Why of course, coming right up" he said and winked at her, again.

The waiter came back with another chocolate cake and set it to the table. Then he handed her a rose "If you need anything else, just raise the rose" he said while flashing his smile at her again.

"Um thanks?" was all Amu could say. Then Ikuto, who couldn't wait any longer and was seriously angry at the waiter, took Amu's face and kissed her.

Amu was shocked with surprise and her heart was beating fast. She couldn't breathe and wanted to push him away. As if he was reading her mind, he released her and glared at the waiter.

"She's taken already so back off." He glared at the man, who scurried away after he had gotten the message.

Amu couldn't speak. She took a glass of water and gulped it down to calm her beating heart. It was confusing in her mind that everything happened so fast.

"Sorry" she heard from him. "I didn't know why I suddenly did that." His face looked like he was apologizing, but Amu didn't know why he suddenly kissed her like that.

"It's ok" she said and moved the piece of chocolate cake in front of him. "You should try it, it's really good." Ikuto looks at the pinkette as he broke off a piece and ate a bite off of it. It was good. Then he looked up at Amu who smiled at him.

"So!? How was it?" she inquired. Ikuto finds her face very cute at the moment when she smiled at him. He couldn't shake the feeling off of him, but it felt good. Then he remembers the bet, and said to himself 'it just false affection'. For some reason, his chest felt a slight pain but he ignored it.

"It was good" he answered.

The rest of the day was fun, they went to see a movie, walked around the park, and went to an arcade.

"We should go here!" the pinkette excitedly beamed.

Ikuto looked at the place. Arcade? Since when do girls ever thought of an arcade being a date? But the pinkette was so happy that he nodded and took her inside. Ikuto stared at the girl while she went to get ticket. So far, everything she did amazed him, from the way she dressed to the way she acted around him. It was rather comfortable, a breath of fresh air. He actually enjoys being around the girl.

Amu came back with tickets in her hands.

"Let's go!" she beamed as she took in his hands and walk to a booth.

Ikuto stared at his entwined hand in hers. It felt warm and at the same time a nice feeling.

After a while, it started to get dark. Ikuto offered to walk Amu home. It was quiet along the way as the couple walk to the direction of the pinkette's house. After that they were in front of her house.

"Thanks for today" she said. "I had a really great time"

"Me too" Ikuto offered back and this time smiling.

They were silent for a few seconds before Ikuto took the initiative and kissed Amu on the lips. It was soft. It was totally different from the one before: rough and sloppy. This kiss was caring and gentle. Amu broke the kiss by pushing him lightly.

"Well, good night" she said and unlock her doors and went inside, closing the doors behind her after that.

Ikuto went back to his house and took a shower. He came out and his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said

"How was the date?" Of course, Ikuto knew it was Yoru.

"It wasn't bad, it was actually pretty nice." He answered

Yoru laughed a slight laugh on the other end. "Yeah, but you better not fall for her. Or else you owe me." He joked.

"Don't joke around; I won't ever fall for her. She's too innocent, not my type" he said, and felt a slight pang on his chest again.

"Ok, whatever you say dude. Good luck with the rest." And hang up.

Ikuto looked out the window. Was everything he said true? He wondered. Yes, they are true: he won't fall for any girls. The girls fall for him. But what the heck was the feeling on his chest. It hurt for a second there and it happened twice today, too.

Deciding not to think about it, he turned the lights of and crawled into bed.

**A/N: Okay so there weren't much changes in the chapter, there won't be much changes in the next few as well, just some slight details to make the story flow better and calm my obsession down with perfect stories that I want to portray in my writing XD. Not only that but I will be adding more chapters in it as well. Hope you guys will like it.**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Ahh! I'm going to be late!" Amu panicked looking at the clock by the kitchen stove as she tried to finish the last of her bread. She grabbed her bag and put on her shoes quickly.

Amu opened the door and walked out but not before saying "I'm out. I'll be back later!"

"Morning Amu" a velvety voice came.

Amu looked up to see midnight blue hair.

"A-ah, g-good morning Ikuto-kun" she greeted him, not realizing that she had added a suffix in his name, but Ikuto was aware of it and he frowned at that.

"Amu, I'm your boyfriend now, so you don't have to add a _–kun _in it. And besides, you didn't call me that on our first date so why now?" he asked. Amu looks at Ikuto and found him pouting, or frowning, like a child.

Amu giggled a bit at his expression. Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, though."

Amu continued to giggle. "Sorry, it's just that I couldn't help but laugh at your face right now. It's cute." At the last comment, she clamps her hands over her mouth at having spoken her thought out. Ikuto was surprised by the comment as well.

"Ah! I mean, it's just th-um, that you were um-"Amu tried to think of an excuse. She had none.

Ikuto walked closer to the pinkette.

"Amu."

Amu blushed at the close proximity. Ikuto trapped the pinkette with his arms on either side of her head. Their lips were close to touching.

"You know, Amu. If you really want to add a suffix in my name…" he smirked, bringing his face closer to her, "you could just add _–koi_ instead of _–kun._"

He was close to the point where his lips brushed lightly against hers. Ikuto was chuckling on the inside knowing full well they were going to make-out right-

"OW!" he howled, having been pushed with his butt hit straight on the concrete grounds.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that we shouldn't do this right now and we're going to be late for school." Ikuto looked at the pinkette. Her face is obviously flushed and he could see her body quiver a bit.

Ikuto stood back up and the pinkette bowed at him. "I-I'm really sorry, it's just- I- uh-I-" What was wrong with her? They had kissed on their first date, so why had she just rejected him like that? And he's her boyfriend, no less! Her words are mixed in jumbles of mumbles as she tried to apologize to Ikuto.

"Shh" Ikuto put a finger on the girl's lips. "It's okay. I'm the one who should apologize. We shouldn't be doing this right now." He took the pinkette by her hand.

"Come on, we're going to be late for school." He smiled at her. Amu was still a bit guilty about what just happened but nodded. Ikuto, on the other hand, was beyond confused. There are millions of questions in his mind right now, but only one stuck out like a pole:

What the heck just happened?

Yoru was laughing so hard, he fell on the ground. It was lunch time and they were the only ones in the classroom since everyone went to the cafeteria.

Ikuto was crossing his arms on his chest waiting for him to stop.

"You done yet?" he ask, irritated by his reaction to the story of what had happened this morning.

"Hehe" Yoru chuckled wiping a few tears in his eyes, "It's just that this was the first time I've heard you getting rejected by a girl."

Ikuto snorted. "Well, that was probably a nervous reflex. It won't happen next time."

Ikuto didn't notice the serious look Yoru gave him. He shook his head until he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you love her." Ikuto looks at Yoru with an 'Are you crazy look?'

Then they heard a door open and both males turned to the direction of the door to see the pinkette coming in.

"Amu."

"I-Ikuto, what are you doing here? And h-hello." she said as she bowed to the person who resembles Ikuto a little. Okay, maybe a lot, except that Ikuto has blue orbs, but this guy has golden orbs, more golden than Amu's.

Yoru bowed at the pinkette as well. "Hello, I'm Tsukiyomi Yoru. How are you Hinamori-san?"

"H-how'd you know my-"

"Ikuto told me quite a lot about you." Yoru said smiling. "Especially a little funny story of how you rejected his advances and I must say, it was a big ego deflator." Yoru said, adding in a few more chuckles.

"Amu."

Amu looked at Ikuto.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, afraid if she has heard anything between him and Yoru.

Amu smiles, "I just forgot something." She said and with that she went toward her desk and rummage through her bag, taking out a red like notebook and a pencil.

"S-see you later"

"Where are you going?" Ikuto asked.

"Just out to the roof for some fresh air. I'll come back when the lunch bell rings." And with that she walks out of the room leaving both of them alone.

No one said a word for five minutes. They both just stare out the door the pinkette had just left. Then Yoru broke the silent atmosphere.

"She's pretty independent."

"What do you mean?" Ikuto looked at Yoru.

"I mean; she doesn't cling to you like all the other girls." He answered. "I think you should go to her. I mean, you should go talk to her if you want to get her." Yoru added in. "You seem to barely know about this girl, whereas other girls would just talk about their lives and you would already know them by the first date."

Ikuto thought about Yoru's suggestion and realized that he was right. In the past, all of his exes had talk about themselves, even without him asking, but this girl didn't even say anything about herself.

Ikuto got up and walked to the direction of the roof. The door was slightly open. Ikuto peeks through the small window of the door and saw Amu by the rail.

Amu was just looking at the sky, the wind blowing her hair. Her face looked sad, for some reason. Ikuto was just staring at the pinkette. He didn't know why but felt that his heart had skipped a few beat. He clutched on his chest, not knowing this weird feeling in his heart.

Ikuto tried to push those thoughts away and opened the door.

"Amu."

Amu turned around to see Ikuto.

"I-Ikuto? What are you doing here?" she asked the blue-haired boy.

"Nothing, I just feel like wanting to talk to you. Can we talk?"

Amu nodded and sat on the bench. Ikuto sat next to her.

Both are just sitting, looking in different directions, not knowing how to start a conversation.

"So…"Ikuto started, not knowing what to say, "um…I want to find a little bit more about you, can I?"

Amu blushed a bit. "S-sure, what do you want to know?"

Ikuto thought for a minute. 'Everything' popped up in his mind, but he didn't realize that he has spoken his mind.

"Um…" Amu thought for a moment, putting a finger on her lips. Ikuto was staring at Amu, or her lips, more specifically. She looked seductive when her tongue came out to wet her dry lips a little. "I like chocolate sweets. I like cats but I have no pets." Ikuto just kept staring.

"I also like to sing, draw, and play a little sport." She finished and looked at Ikuto. He was just looking at her in a trance.

"Ikuto?"

Ikuto leaned in towards Amu's face. Amu squeaked a little at the sudden movement, but this time Ikuto put one arm around her waist and a hand on her neck. Amu has nowhere to run, nor push him right now.

He dove right in on Amu, kissing her, tasting her pink lips. Amu gasped in surprise and Ikuto used that chance to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Being inexperience, Amu blushed as his tongue touched hers and licked every crevice of her teeth. Ikuto tilted his head a little to deepen the kiss. Amu felt a little dizzy all of a sudden, and really needed air. As if reading her thought, Ikuto broke the kiss.

Amu panted for air as Ikuto nuzzled his nose on her neck.

"I-Ikut-to?" Amu felt her back hit the bench. Ikuto hovered over her, in a predatory way.

Ikuto kissed Amu again and settled in between her legs. Amu felt an overwhelmingly warm feeling pool in between her legs, but what was more surprising was that she feels something hard poking in between her legs. Amu closed her eyes shut. She could feel her face heating up to the extent that she has never known before.

To make the heated make-out more intense, Ikuto broke the kiss and bit and licked her right part of her cloth chest while the other, a hand was groping her. Amu panted for desperate air. All rational thoughts were out of her mind right now, and she couldn't help but liking the feeling of it.

Ikuto was about to become an animal. He couldn't believe what he was doing right now. The whole purpose of coming to the roof was to get to know the pinkette better, not make out with her to the point where intercourse would most likely occur.

But he couldn't help it. Her actions were so provocative and Ikuto just pounced on her. His hard-on was aching in pain when he felt something warm in between her legs.

Oh man, if this goes on, he won't be able to control him-

_Ding Dong_.

Both of them stopped and snap back up to their sitting position, trying to slowly breathe for air. Amu tried to fix her hair and her clothes and Ikuto just runs a hand through his hair. Both fixed themselves without looking at each other.

Amu blushed at what they had just done. They were so close to it. Ikuto was no better, he can't believe that had just happened as well, and thought that it was…hot. No one said a word and the silent hung for a few minutes with just the wind blowing.

As soon as Amu was done she took her book by the floor and turned to Ikuto. "We should go; the late bell will ring soon."

Ikuto could see the blush coloring her face and couldn't help but stood up and kissed her forehead. He groaned at the blush on her face even more pronounce than before.

"You have to stop blushing or else there's no helping in what I'm going to do to you."

Amu thought her face just exploded with steam. Ikuto chuckled a bit, and he held her hand as they walk out the door.

While walking Amu couldn't help but smiling, but then a thought come to her.

'It's just false affection, nothing else.'

Amu's grin went down a little. 'That's right. It's just a bet. I'll be alone after he gets it.' But at least she will be happy for a little while.

Even if it's just for a little while… just let her experience love for a little while.

**Hi guys! XD Long time no post. I'm back on schedule with the stories. All my APs are done and all my SATs for this year are done. WOHOO! Just gotta get my scores! Anyways, now that they're done, you can expect more updates at least two stories a week ****. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I decided to keep some parts from the first story and add in a whole lot of new parts to the story, so that you won't be bored with just reading my corrected grammars. **

**And please review, I would enjoy that a lot! XD**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Okay class, next week is our trip to Okinawa. A few weeks after that is our Christmas break, but before that, we're going to have our finals for the end of the term. So after the trip, be sure to study hard or you'll need to stay in school during break. Understand?" the teacher announced.

Everybody confirmed with their unison, mostly groaned, answer and the teacher dismissed the class and walked out.

Amu finished putting her books in her bag and was about to leave when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulder.

"Eek!" she screeched in surprised and turned around.

"Ikuto?!" Ikuto kissed her cheeks, noticing a small blush creeping up to her face.

"Let's go on a date. After all today is a Saturday*." Ikuto suggested as his hands slowly skimming the desk and taking her hand in his.

Amu looked at his warm hands on hers and blushed.

"Okay" she whispered in a voice barely audible but Ikuto, having sharp hearing, heard it and chuckled. He kissed her on the cheeks causing Amu to blush more.

Both of them walk out to the classroom. Upon walking out of the gate both of them saw a guy with beautiful blonde hair and red eyes.

Ikuto was about to walk pass him when he heard Amu gasp.

" TADASE!" Amu yelled and ran up to the guy.

The blonde turned his head to the direction of the voice. When he saw Amu he smiled.

"Amu-chan!" he caught up to her. Amu hugged the blonde in a tight embrace, never letting go and had a few tears in her eyes.

Ikuto was looking at the scene before him. For some reason, he didn't like the way the girl, _his _girl, being so intimate with another guy. He didn't know what's with the feeling in his chest but he does not like it.

Not at all…

Not wanting to look at this any longer, he walked up to them. Ikuto tore Amu away from her friend.

"Ikuto!" Amu was about to protest when Ikuto took a hand out to the blonde boy in front of him.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Amu's boyfriend." Ikuto introduced.

The boy's eyes widen in surprise. His eyes look for Amu's.

Amu looked straight in his eyes.

"Tadase." she smiles. "He's my boyfriend." But somewhere deep inside, she knew that it wasn't true.

Tadase closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. "If that's the case, then…" he smiled, took Ikuto's hand and shook it. "I'm Hotori Tadase, Amu's old crush." He smiles at the blue-haired boy.

"Tadase!" Amu screeched in surprise. Her face immediately turned red and hid her face with her hands.

"Old crush?" Ikuto asked.

Tadase smiled. "I'll call you later Amu-chan." He waved and was about to leave when Amu called out to him.

"Wait Tadase, why are you here?"

The blonde boy turned around. "I thought that since it's been a long time we've talked and barely see each other, I was thinking about having a chat with you. But I'm guessing you guys are going on a date, so another day is fine." He waved and turned to leave again.

"Wait Tadase!" Amu called out. The boy turned around.

Amu looked at Ikuto who looked at her in return and then Amu looked at Tadase. She focused her sight towards Ikuto again.

"Ikuto."

The blue-haired boy looked at Amu. "Hm?"

"I have something to talk to with Tadase. Can we cancel the date today?" she asked him in a very meek voice. "We can go on a date tomorrow…."

Ikuto's eyes were wide as a saucer. He was just speechless.

How could she…?! No one, or more specifically, no girls have _ever _skip a date with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the number one guy who have all the girls' hearts throb with anticipating that one day _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto would ask them out. And now, he has a girlfriend, in his arms, asking to cancel their date just to be with another guy!?

That is a total blow in the dent of his reputation; he would not let a pretty girl-like boy take away his Amu, even if they are just 'friends'.

"But, you promised me." He tries to persuade her to not go.

"I'm sorry Ikuto, but please." Amu begged. "Tadase lives far away from town. It must have been a long ride from his hometown."

"It's okay Amu-chan." Tadase reasoned. "You can go have your date with Tsukiyomi-san. I'll just come see you next ti-"

"No."

Everything was silent when Amu's tone of voice suddenly became eerily frightening. Tadase put his hands up in surrender, while Ikuto was just slightly confused as to what just happened.

Amu's head hung low and then swiftly rises back up to reveal her smiling face.

"Ikuto, I just need to talk to Tadase today. I promise I'll stay with you all day tomorrow." She said in a surprisingly bright tone. She took in Tadase's arm.

"Amu-chan…?" Tadase wanted to ask if she was alright but Amu just cut him off.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ikuto" she said to Ikuto and left with Tadase.

"…"

He didn't know what to say.

He just stood there.

Speechless….

There are only three words to describe what was exactly on mind:

What. The. Fuck?!

Both of them were walking until they came upon a café and were seated at a table near the windows.

"Amu-chan, is it all right to just leave your boyfriend like that? He seemed to be really shock." Tadase asked the pinkette, shifting on his seat to get more comfortable.

"It's okay Tadase. Besides, knowing you, you probably have a lot of things to do back at your place and coming here should double your workload tomorrow. I don't want you coming here again and trouble you back home." Amu responded with a chuckle.

Tadase laughed with her as well. "It's good to see that you're more cheerful than before." He said in a soothing tone.

Amu's face fell a little to a sad smile. Tadase mentally smacked himself in the head. "I-I'm sorry, Amu-chan. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"So, how long have you been dating that Tsukiyomi guy?" he asked, trying to talk about another subject.

Amu scratched her head in embarrassment and a small pink tint color her cheeks. "We just started a few weeks ago when he asked me out.

Tadase nodded his head. "I see. And you completely forgotten about me?" he asked, adding a few chuckles.

"Tadase!" she whined while sipping her drinks. "It was a long time ago and you just had to bring it up in front of Ikuto."

"Yep, just trying to see what kind of reactions he would make. Actually he was really surprised, and probably a little hurt, but I'm not sure." When Tadase added in the last part, Amu heart throbbed a little. Hurt? No way, he's just after my virginity? Right?

"So Tadase, what did you want to talk to me about?" Amu asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Noting particular to talk about; just want to catch up on old times." He smiled. "Have you been contacting with everyone?" he asked.

Amu shook her head. "Everyone is just so busy moving toward their dreams. I don't want to bother them."

"Amu-chan, I don' think they would find you annoying. Besides, you're the one who pushed them toward their dreams. They would never think of you as a bother." He said while putting a hand on hers to comfort her.

"Thanks, Tadase." she smiled. "I'll call them when I want to next time.

Tadase nodded his head. "Now let's order something. I'm starving. Just got off the bus today and haven't been eating since this morning. My treat!" he called a waiter.

Amu laughed a little at the childishness in his voice.

"By the way, you should order something for your boyfriend to cheer him up. I just still can't believe you left your boyfriend hanging like that. Just by looking at him, I can tell that he's not the type of guys to be left like that by a girl." He continued.

Amu scratched her face with one of her fingers. "R-really? I just wanted to talk with you since you're leaving tomorrow, right?" she asked.

A waitress came to their table and Amu and Tadase ordered what they wanted. When the waitress was gone Tadase turned to Amu.

"Actually, Amu-chan. There's one thing I forgot to tell you." He said while looking at her.

Amu waited for him to continue but was confused when Tadase suddenly smiles.

"I'm going to be at your school starting next semester."

***In Japan, school is from Monday to Saturday, but Saturday is half-day. They only have Sunday off. Totally different from United States.**

**Dun Dun Dun! So what did you guys think? Pretty much of a cliffhanger but not really, right? Gotta bring a competition over! I don't know what came over me about the part where Amu left Ikuto there but I just need to make Amu a totally different girl, which she is of course, hehe.**

**Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter because I totally had fun writing it. Tell me what you guys thought about it.**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

**WARNING: Some explicit contents in here.**

He picked up the phone to see if he had missed any calls for the umpteenth: none. The pinkette had not once even called him.

Ikuto groaned as he rested his arm on his forehead while lying down on his bed looking at the ceiling. What's wrong with him? It's as if he really cared that the girl just left him hanging out in the open like that while going somewhere with another guy. He shouldn't care. In fact, he's just playing around with her.

Right?

He remembered the face Amu had made when she saw the blonde boy called who? Tadase? Yeah, that Tadase guy. Past that girlish look, he's very pretty; almost look like a prince. Even Amu had a crush on him.

Oh my god…he did NOT just think that. There's no way Tadase would be his competition.

Ikuto immediately got up off the bed, took his jacket and walked out the door.

…

Amu finished washing her hair and was toweling it dry so she can go to sleep. She sat on the bed, cross legged while thinking of today's conversation with Tadase. It was such a surprise.

"_I'm going to be at your school next semester." Tadase said._

_Amu's eyes widen at the news, not sure if she just heard it wrong_

"_Wait, what?" Amu asked as her head was in a swirl of confusion._

_Tadase took a deep breath for some reason. "I'm going to Seiyo High with you starting next semester. I already gave in the application. I'll officially be a student when the semester starts after the break." He explained in an s low clear voice._

_Amu just sat at her seat dumbfounded. Then, when everything was starting to sink in, she took a deep breath._

"_Wow…" she lowly whistled._

_Tadase chuckled. "Is it that much of a shocking news?" he asked with amazement at her reaction._

_Amu nodded. "Y-yeah, I mean, are you really going to just drop everything from your old school just to come here? "_

_Tadase looked at her in the eyes and stared at her, as if he's looking for something deep inside of her but Amu just looks innocently at him, not realizing he's staring deeply in her orbs. _

"_Yes," he said "I can. Because there's something I want that I finally realize how important it is to me." _

"_Really?" she said "What is it?"_

_Tadase immediately smiled. "I can't tell you yet." He said "I'll tell you once I get it."_

_Amu raised both of her eyebrows as she looked at him. Then she smiled. "Okay, tell me what the important thing is when you have it."_

_After that, the waiter came over to their table with their food._

Amu's thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a doorbell ringing. She opened her balcony window and steps outside to see the visitor at the doorstep coming at this hour.

"Who is it?" she said in a voice loud but not too loud, so as to not wake her neighbors up.

The figure stepped out a few feet to show himself. Amu's eyes widened with surprise as the eyes looked back at her.

"IKUTO!" she yelped and immediately clamped her mouth to muffle her screech of surprise.

"What are you doing?" she whispered but loud enough for him to hear.

"I just want to see you." He said while staring intensely at her. "Can I come in?"

Amu immediately ran down the staircase and towards the door, panting with needed breathe.

"Come in!" she put one hand on her knee trying to balance and control her breathing.

Ikuto chuckled a bit before stepping inside. He sat on a couch and motion Amu to sit next to him

After Amu felt her heat beat at its normal pace, she sat next to Ikuto.

"So, why are you here?" she asked again as Ikuto puts his arm over her shoulder and puledl her close to him. Amu blushed at the close proximity.

"Well," he began "After you left me with that friend of yours, I felt lonely and just had to see you." At the mention of her friend, Ikuto's eyes darkened a little. His grip on her shoulder tightened a little. Amu noticed the slight pressure on her shoulder and she looked at the blue haired boy.

"I hope you're not mad at me. It's just that I haven't seen him in a long time and thought I'd catch up with old times." She explained. "He has a lot of work as student council at his place so it's hard for him to come and meet me."

Ikuto's eyes widened. He couldn't help but felt a little jealous because she was defending the blonde boy.

"Don't talk about him anymore Amu." He said as he brings her chin up to meet his face. "I want to just talk about us." Amu felt her face heated up and Ikuto couldn't help but close the distance between their lips.

Amu couldn't think as he dominated her whole mouth, his tongue tasting hers. She immediately thought of the make out session on the roof a few days ago. The sensuous pleasure that had course through her veins; the mind blowing make out session that had had her wet; and the partner that was with her.

Oh my god, she thought; if this goes on, who knows how far they'll go. Ikuto tilted his head slightly. He lightly pushed Amu to make her lie on her back. When Amu felt her back on something soft, she opened her eyes –when had she closed them? - and gasped.

She was about to protest when she suddenly felt a warm callous hand on her thigh. She tried to squirm but he tightened his grip on her and slipped his hand inside her pajamas.

She moaned inside his mouth. Ikuto smirked at her reaction as he rubbed her most intimate place through the cloth. He needed to punish the little pinkette for abandoning him like a little kitty on the spot and he found the perfect punishment. The very sadistic thoughts made him feel hard down _there_. The bulge in his pant was starting to become more pronounce as his pants tighten. He released her lips and pulled her shirt up, only to have it stuck, binding her arms. He smirked when she didn't wear any bras.

"My, my, little kitten, you didn't wear your bra." He whispered seductively in her ears. "Were you waiting for this to happen?" In truth, he couldn't believe how torturous she was making him feel. He thought he had just come on the spot right then and there when he saw her bare breasts. They're mulberry pink and sticking out in front of him. The tent in his pants was begging to be free of their confines.

Amu couldn't think anything but blush at his question. Of course, she didn't think of having any of these thoughts. It's just a coincident. She always takes her bra off when she was about to go to sleep.

"I- I- ah!" she screamed when Ikuto took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. With her arms bind together, she couldn't move at all as Ikuto touched her.

Ikuto decided to take a step further. He pushed the bottom of her panties to a side and slid his middle finger in. He groaned at the wet sensation. Ikuto couldn't believe how wet she became with him just touching her. He pushed his fingers a little bit more inside of her.

Ikuto immediately stopped. He saw a few tears trying to break through her eyes. Instantly he pulled her back up.

"A-Amu" he called her name in a guilty tone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said as he wiped a few tears in her eyes.

Amu shook her head. In truth, it did hurt a little, but beyond the slight pain there was also a wanted pleasure. She looked at Ikuto and saw pain in his eyes. The look had made her very concern.

"Ikuto, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked looking at him.

Ikuto wasn't hurt. No, he's not hurt anywhere. The problem was his aching hard-on. But after what had just happened, he didn't want to have that happen again.

"It's nothing." He answered her, seeing her shoulders relaxed a little.

Amu puts her head down. Ikuto tries to read her emotions right now but couldn't. All he could see was her pink hair.

Then he heard her mumbled something but couldn't hear it.

"What did you say, Amu?" he asked her.

The pinkette blush a very dark shade of red when she looked at Ikuto.

"I-I…I like what Ikuto did to me just now."

Oh. My. Lord.

She did NOT just say she likes it.

Ikuto was just staring at her dumbfounded. The next thought that came to his mind was:

"Amu I'm going to take a shower. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"

Amu nodded. "You can borrow my dad's." But Ikuto was already flying to the bathroom the moment Amu nodded her head so he couldn't see the instant sad expression on the girl's face.

"Thanks, can you just leave them outside the door when you get them?" he asked her.

Amu was confused at his actions but nonetheless she told him she will. Still though; what just happened? She confessed she liked what he did. And the thought made her blush a little again. The blush was still on hers while she was rummaging for clothes.

She finally found a dark blue T-shirt and shorts, folded them neatly and went to put it on the floor near the door. She heard the shower stall turned on. Amu decided to wait by sitting on the couch and watch TV.

He can't believe he had done that. Why didn't he just take her? After all, she had admitted that she liked what he did to her? Why does he care for some reason when he saw the pain in her eyes?

Ikuto puts his head on the cool wall tiles as he felt swirls of confusion in his mind. He is going to just take a shower to relieve everything from his mind.

After his rather long shower Ikuto opened the door slightly to see a fresh towel and clothes. He took them, put them on quickly and walked out of the bathroom. Ikuto saw Amu sleeping on the armrest of the couch.

He walked toward her and crouched down to her position. He saw a strand of hair covering her eyes and put it behind her ears. Amu's forehead scrunched a little causing Ikuto to stay still. Amu's eyes opened up groggily.

Ikuto just stared at her as she stared back at him, but for some reason, he knew the pinkette isn't conscious at all.

And he was right because the next thing he knew she wrapped her arm around his waist and lay her head on his stomach and slept but not before mumbling something that caused Ikuto's heart to skip a few beat.

"I love you, Ikuto"

Those three words from her mouth made his eyes widen. He couldn't help but feeling a few tingling butterflies in his stomach.

Ikuto pat her head. Her sleeping face was so cute that he couldn't help but form a smile on his face.

He slowly unwrap her arms that are still around his waist and slowly lay himself behind Amu. He turned off the lamp light sitting near the couch. After that he wraps his arms around the pinkette's waist.

The night was still and he couldn't help but like the silent of the night, being content with someone in his arms. He never stayed a night with any woman. After taking what he wants, he would just leave them. He can't help but lying next to the girl.

The cool air was hitting the room but Ikuto felt perfectly warm because of her. He buried his head in her hair and sniffed the sweet but yet not too sweet strawberry scent.

He felt safe and at peace for some reason.

And he liked it;

All because of the girl in his arms.

**I couldn't help but add a little fluff in the last part. So how was this chapter, guys? Did my grammars get better? Is it too long? Or too short? Down a review to let me know! **

**Thank You,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

Her mind consciously woke up, but her eyes felt like they wanted to sleep for a few more minutes. Though that was what she wanted at first, she couldn't help but feel something extremely warm wrapped around her middle and so opened one of her eyes.

The first thing that hit her vision was the bright light shining through her balcony window. Amu brought a hand up to cover her eyes and brought her head up slightly. She looked around the room trying to see.

Then something was stirring next to her and Amu looked at her right to see a shade of blue underneath her blanket. Amu slowly unfolded the sheet, thinking it wasn't what she thought it would be.

Amu opened the folded sheets to find Ikuto sleeping with his arms wrapped around her. His face looked so peaceful, like he doesn't have a care in the world, and for some reason, it made him look younger; like a little child.

Amu laid her head back down on her head but this time facing him instead. But because she was moving so much, Ikuto's face started to scrunch and his body stirred. Amu lay absolutely still, not wanting to wake him up. Eventually Ikuto stopped moving but not before he pulled her waist closer to him, nuzzling his face in for warmth.

Amu couldn't fight off the blush that was slowly creeping up to her face. She looked down and brushed the long bangs covering his face.

He looked so innocent that it completely contradicts his usual character.

She couldn't help but be a little jealous of many other girls who've slept with him and got to look at his sleeping face. At the thought of this, she closed her eyes sadly.

He's after her for one thing, and one thing only, and once he gets it, he will dump her just like all the other girls in the past.

If that was the case, then the best way for him to always be near her is just to keep her virginity, right?

Amu let out a long sigh. She kept telling herself to stop thinking about this. It's no use thinking about it. At least enjoy a little bit of happiness…for now.

Amu slightly brought her head up to look at the clock, blaring green lights. It's only about 9 o'clock. She brought her head back down and closed her eyes.

She can do a few more hours of sleep.

**Okay, this is short, I know. But I figured a little fluff wouldn't hurt. Besides, Amu's been so stoic about everything, I thought something like a little bit of jealousy will make her realize that she probably doesn't want to lose him at all, maybe she wants him all for herself. And the same could be said for Ikuto, but that's gonna be in another chapter :D**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed a little bit of a fluffy Amuto chapter. **

**Look forward to the next chapter.**

**Yours Truly,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

Ikuto woke up to the sound of rattling noise. His cat-like ears gave him the ability to hear well, so it was rather hard not to. Slowly he sat up on the bed and looked around the room. The unfamiliar surrounding made him panic at first until he realized he was in his girlfriend's room. How did he end up in her room? They slept in the living room last night, right?

Ikuto slowly got off the bed and walked towards Amu's desk. It was neat with a few books and albums on the shelf. Ikuto skimmed the bookcase with his fingers, and in the corner of one shelf, he noticed a totally different colored book behind stacks of books and albums. Ikuto bend forward a little to reach the material. It was a plain light pink book with the cover reading 'Dreams'.

Ikuto was about to open it when his nose caught a whiff of something delightfully pleasant that made his stomach growled in response. He was glad that no one was here at the moment to hear something embarrassing from _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

He followed the smell and walked out the door.

Amu slowly pours some mixed thick content into a pan. As the goo settles on the flaming pan, she sets the flame in low heat to let it cook. It was around noon when she woke up. Her stomach grumbled from hunger and decided to make breakfast. Waffle was rather appetizing for her at that moment.

Getting out of bed was rather hard. And it was all because of her sleeping companion who was next to her. Amu had tried to pry his arms twice but Ikuto had an iron grip on her waist. She thought of waking him up but boy, that man sure knows how to sleep. He really reminded her of a lazy cat, except the purring part.

Amu giggled at the analogy, but still trying to get away from his hard hold on her. She tried several times but with futile results. Eventually Ikuto's grip relaxed and turned his body with his back in front of her face. Amu let out a sigh and slowly got out of bed, walked toward the door and slowly closed behind it before slipping into the bathroom.

Now she was in the kitchen fixing up breakfast. As the mix began to rise slowly in the pan, Amu used her spatula to flip the dough over to cook the other side. She was so busy cooking that she didn't notice there was a person standing behind her.

The person slowly walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist with his lips near her ears.

"Good Morning"

Amu squeaked from surprise, almost dropping her spatula, but Ikuto freed one of his arms to hold her arm.

"Don't worry; it's me." The man chuckled behind her.

Amu blushed when she realized how close his lips were near her ears, because her ears are rather sensitive. His breath was tickling her ears, sending shivers down her spine. She tried to not let it show by masking her voice, but failed.

"G-good morning, Ikuto." She stuttered

Ikuto kissed the back of her neck and slowly brushed his lips on her soft skin.

"What are you making?" he asked

Amu's trying hard not to respond to his touches but, honestly, she can't, not with the way her body was sending mixed messages in her brain saying that it felt good.

"M-making waffles" her blush became more pronounce, and her breathing started to get a little heavy. If they don't stop soon, not only will they can't stop all of this, but her waffles will get burnt.

_Grrrr…._

The sound of a rumbling noise caused both of them to widen their eyes.

Both of them gave an awkward silence to each other, and then Ikuto started to chuckle.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" he said, laughing as he let go of her.

Amu pouted. "Stop laughing, of course I'd be hungry; it's already the afternoon." She took the cooked waffle in the pan onto a plate fully loaded with three or four more waffles and turned off the stove.

She looked at Ikuto who was staring at her. Amu tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Ikuto shook his head, and sat down on one of the chairs provided. He gestured Amu to sit next to him. Ikuto never had any home cooked meals before. It was always him all alone in his house. Now there's a girl whose making him breakfast, which was rather weird for him because he never stayed over at a girl's house. Not once did he ever do; he would always leave so that there won't be any complications.

Ikuto looked at Amu as she poured some golden like liquid onto the pancakes. After that she looked at him, smiling. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her. She was staring at him, not awkward staring, but rather looking at him to see what he is about to do next.

"What's wrong, is there something on my face?" he inquired.

Amu shook her head. "N-no" she stammered, "It's just…" she stuttered trying to think of an explanation as she scratches her head continuing, "I've never cooked for anyone for a long time, so I was happy, sort of." She said the last part in a whisper.

Ikuto looked at the circular dough in front of him as he took a fork. He cut the dough into tiny little pieces and stuffed one in his mouth. He chewed softly and licked his lips. It was sweet and delicious.

He smiled at the pinkette. "It's good."

The girl had a grin wider than he had ever seen before.

Then both of them started to eat. As they were eating, they started a few random conversations. Some of them were funny and had both of them laughing, others were somewhat plain, like school and tests, and Ikuto was about to start another conversation, wanting to ask Amu about her family.

"So," Ikuto began "Where's everybody? Or you live alone?" he asked. At the mentioning of this, Amu's grin immediately dropped, replacing with a rather sad expression, but nonetheless gives Ikuto a smile.

"They're not here." She answered.

Ikuto was about to ask another question, but Amu cut him off.

"Do you usually wake up this late in the morning on a Sunday?" she asked with a smile plastered on her face, not wavering.

Ikuto shook his head "Nope, I always wake up really early."

Amu nodded her head, "I see" and went back to her waffle task.

No one said a word after that. To Ikuto, it was rather awkward that they're so quiet with each other, but on the other hand, it was rather foreign and peaceful because he never had a quiet meal. Everywhere he went, people, girls especially, would always surround him, never leaving him alone.

Though he liked the quiet atmosphere, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and wanting the urge to talk to the pinkette next to him.

Amu, on the other hand, was just eating and staring at a faraway distance. She wasn't staring at anything in particular, but rather, she was in daze thinking about their conversations. It was weird for her to eat with someone at her house considering how long ago it was for her. A part of her was happy that someone like Ikuto is here eating with her, but the other part of her mind, the reality part, told her that it's nothing but false affection. Telling the guy next to her about her family would be like telling him all her secrets, her lonely heart.

No, she can't tell him that; it's the same as telling him that she's desperate for someone to be with her, the same as saying that she's weak.

Then she heard something, or rather someone calling her name, cutting her thoughts.

"Amu" Ikuto called, waving his hand in front of her face. When he was asking her if she wanted to go anywhere today, Amu was not responding. He looked at her to see that she was just staring, her eyes fixed on something. When Ikuto looked at her closely, he saw that she was thinking, as if she's far away from where she's really at. But Ikuto did notice a sad countenance on her features. He leaned in closer to her face to see if she triggered any response.

None.

He called her name.

The pinkette finally noticed his presence after calling her loud enough.

"Amu"

The said girl looked up at the voice and when she did she started to blush ferociously, noticing the _very _close distance between each other.

Ikuto noticed the red hue on her face. He didn't know what had made her like that until he realized how close his lips were to her. Amu wasn't saying anything but Ikuto responded with a smirk on his face.

He leaned in closer to her so they were a mere centimeter away, with both his arms resting against on her chair to corner her. He stared at her, very still to see what type of reaction he'd get from her and he wasn't disappointed when she jumped from her seat a little bit.

When Amu saw Ikuto smirked, her heart skipped a beat, and when he leaned in closer toward her, her heart was thumping so loud that she thought it would stop any minute. Her breathing started to get heavy and jumped immediately when Ikuto was staring at her.

His dark orbs were staring at hers, as if they are looking for something. She could feel his breathe on her lips and noticed a faint smell of honey in it. She concentrated on his eyes again. The midnight colors were dark, and like a black hole, they are sucking her in in a mesmerizing daze. Amu didn't know why but couldn't help doing what she did next.

She leaned in and kissed him.

When she did, Ikuto's eyes widened like a saucer. One minute he was just enjoying watching her blushing face and the next moment he was hit with a surprised kiss by the pinkette. His mind was confused for a moment, but when it finally came together Amu released the lip-lock moment.

Amu was breathing heavily and the color of her blush has set off a whole new record. She was embarrassed when she realizes she was attacking him out of the blues.

"I-I'm sorry!" Amu apologized. "I d-didn't mean to do that. I-I-"

"Amu"

The said girl looks up at him.

Before she knew it, Ikuto grabbed her arm, pulled her out of her chair and made her sit on his lap, straddling him. He mashed his lips onto her, one of his hands on her neck, and the other locked on her waist. Her initiated kiss had sparked him unintentionally and he was rather disappointed and frustrated when she stopped.

His tongue traced the lines of her lips. Amu opened her mouth, allowing him access. She placed both her hands on his shoulder and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, or rather, one of the shirts she let him borrowed.

Ikuto tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue had found hers and he kept using it to coax her to use it against him. Amu was reluctant at first, but decided to try it. She tried to imitate how he had used his tongue to lick and feel every part of her mouth. She traced the lines of his teeth and pushed his tongue back into his mouth.

The blue headed man was surprised that Amu had such dominance in her. Nonetheless, he enjoyed the sweet taste of her tongue in his as she shyly imitated him.

After a few more seconds, the girl stopped, out of breathe. Ikuto smirked as she watched her catching her breathe. She looked rather appetizing when she panted with her tongue out.

He buried his head on her neck as his lips kissed her pulse. Amu shuddered as she felt his breathe on his skin. The man chuckled a little before placing kisses all over her neck.

Amu's breathing was getting heavier as she tried to contain the moans that were desperately trying to come out by biting her lips. In his mind, Ikuto found her struggling for sanity rather cute and adorable. Seeing her trying to contain her moans made him really want to hear her scream when she can't anymore.

Ikuto licked his lips and lower his head south, above her breast. His tongue came out and he licked a long wet path to her neck before sucking her pulse point.

Amu was grabbing his shirt so hard that her knuckles went white and they shivered as she felt the pleasure coursing through her body and flocking into one area. There was a warm pool of feelings she never felt before in her lower region. Amu shifted a little onto Ikuto's lap, and when she did Ikuto had choked out a moan.

Amu didn't know how but it felt good for some reason and she wanted more of it. She again rubbed her lower area against him harder this time.

But this time, she felt something hard poking her back; something hard was twitching and throbbing in between her legs. Amu's eyes widen, realization hit her when rational minds came back down to Earth.

"I-Ikuto, w-we have to st-top this" she barely squeaked out the last part before Ikuto released her almost immediately and leaned his head on her shoulder, panting.

If it was any other girl, he would've ignored her and continue but Amu was different. Something tells him if he had ignored her, he'd regret it. But why does he care how she feels? After all, just yesterday she admitted that she had liked what he did to her. Wasn't he supposed to use this as an opportunity to take her like any other girls? But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think Amu as a totally different girl.

Panting on her shoulders was the only thing to hold onto his sanity. The only reason why Amu said they should stop was because she knew things would only go further and get worse for his control. He tries to think of other things to get the raging erection to calm down, like books, school and tests.

Boring things.

When Ikuto finally calmed down he brought his head back up.

"Amu"

"Yes?" her eyes looking back at him.

Ikuto smiled at the pinkette. "I'm okay."

Amu immediately blushed and Ikuto groaned. "You have to stop doing that or else it will come back." He warned her, but it only made her blush darker.

Ikuto chuckled and carried her bridal style to bring them into her living room.

"Do you want to go anywhere today, or stay inside for a movie?" he asked her.

"I don't think there's anywhere to go; the weather said today's going to rain. Besides, the trip's tomorrow. I rather just rest." She reminded him of their class trip to Okinawa.

When he sat on the couch and put the girl comfortably in his lap, Amu turned to look at him.

"Don't you have to pack up for tomorrow's trip?" she asked

"Don't worry," he smiled at her. "I already did." Ikuto grabbed the remote sitting on the side and turned on the T.V. He flipped onto a channel of a comedy show. Both of them laughed as they watched a particular clip. Amu got off of Ikuto saying she needed to use the restroom.

Amu went upstairs into her room and was about to walk to the door of the bathroom when the corner of her eyes caught her attention. She immediately ran into her room and saw that, sitting on her desk, was her secret all locked inside this book.

Did Ikuto went through it and look at the book? Probably not, or else he would have acted strange towards her. Then again, the man was always good at deceiving people with his looks.

Amu held onto the book tightly against her chest.

This book is her life, her secret, and her weakness. She kept them all locked up in this one book; all her sadness and her pain as well. She has to make sure that no one ever sees it or else she won't be able to take it. Amu carefully put the book inside her bag. Carrying it around with her is the only way for it to not get discovered.

Amu heard Ikuto laughing downstairs. She walked out the door and closed the door behind her. She slowly walks down the stairs, and the volume of the noise got louder. She sat next to Ikuto, hearing him laugh.

Ikuto looked at Amu while pointing at the screen.

"You've just missed it, Amu. You should've seen it-"Ikuto stopped laughing and looked at the pinkette, seeing her face somewhat fallen from her usual cheerfulness.

"Amu?" he shifted his body to her direction, "You okay?" he asked.

Amu wrapped her arms over Ikuto's waist. Ikuto was shocked and surprised more than confused as to what happened with the girl.

"Amu?" he said in the concerned voice and put a hand on her head.

"Ikuto?" Amu finally said something.

"Hm?"

The girl looked up at him with a blush all evident on her face.

"When we go to Okinawa, let's do it." She said.

Ikuto's eyes went wide with surprised.

**Okay, that's the end of Chapter 7. I was going to write a few or more of the other stories up before I write this but I just couldn't do it. If some of you know, Kokoro no Joker was the first story I started. I didn't like the way it turned out because of the horrible flow of amateur writing that was clearly evident in the story. As I redo the whole thing, more ideas came to me and I couldn't stop typing the story. **

**Anyways: OH MY GOD!, right? Amu said she wants Ikuto to make love to her. Well Ikuto will almost get what he wants but is he really going to let go of the pinkette. As we all Amuto fans know, OF COURSE NOT! AMUTO ALL THE WAY!**

**By the way, as a reminder, I will put up a WARNING sign in black bold before a lemon starts and the END OF WARNING sign after the lemon. So if any of you guys prefer not to read the lemon part, just skip it and continue after the END OF WARNING sign. **

**Enough with my rambling, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next few. Things are starting to get heating up between the pair, ;D**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

While everyone was busy with their own group conversations, Amu and Ikuto were silently standing next to each other, thirty centimeters apart. Both of them are looking in the opposite direction, not daring to look at each other.

Things have been awkward between them ever since yesterday. While Amu was acting how she always does but still tried to avoid conversation, Ikuto couldn't even look at the pinkette in the eye. This morning while coming to school, they looked at each other in the eye and Ikuto felt heat rushed to his face. He looked away from her immediately.

Surprisingly, Amu wasn't offended at all.

Why?

Of course not; Amu was the reason why everything was somewhat awkward among them. Yoru looked at the silent couple in front of him, aware of the quiet atmosphere but decided to act clueless because part of it is true. He didn't know what had happened between. However, what he does know was that whatever did happen, he never thought Ikuto would fluster over it. It was rather surprising that he would ever see Ikuto like this.

Apparently everyone was standing outside of the airport waiting for the teachers to allow them to get on the bus to the Hot Spring Inn they will be staying into.

Okinawa was rather cold in the late years, especially in December.

Amu shivered and rubbed both her arms, trying to bring some feelings back. Even with the coat on, the December air was rather cold. Ikuto noticed the pinkette shivering and that her nose was red, like the reindeer in the children story book.

Without thinking he opened up his coat, pulled the pinkette into his chest and wrapped the big attire around her, warming her up. Yikes, she was freezing! Ikuto began to rub both sides of her arms to make her feel comfortable.

"Ikuto?" Amu whispered.

He didn't answer but put his chin on her head.

Amu giggled. "So you finally decide to at least touch me."

Ikuto blushed. "Be quiet."

The bus came and the teacher, Nikaidou, led the students in in pairs. They were planning to have Yoru sitting with them, but suddenly he was beside a girl wearing a light blue hat, chatting smilingly with each other.

Both of them decided to just sit with each other instead and leave Yoru with the girl.

When everyone finally found a seat, the bus started driving. Ikuto took off his gloves, as did Amu. Ikuto put his head back to rest. As he was about to close his eyes, Amu entwined her fingers with Ikuto's. Ikuto looked at Amu, and then at the locked hands. Amu laid her head on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Ikuto, I meant what I said." Amu whispered. Her tone was soft but it was also firm as well.

Ikuto reflexively squeezed the hand in his, knowing what she meant. It was this that had caught him by surprise and made him unable to speak to the pinkette properly without sounding embarrass.

"Amu, you don't know what you're talking about." Ikuto said.

Amu closed her eyes for a moment thinking back yesterday's night. Ikuto had found the key to the door where she locked all her secrets in but he didn't open it. It had given her a fear of letting him to ever even see it exist ever again. Amu clutched the bag next to her tightly, knowing that if Ikuto were to look inside, he would play her easily.

As painful as it sounds, Ikuto only wanted her for her innocence. The sentence always replayed in her head whenever she always felt like she's at the peak of happiness. She has already had enough happiness. It was fun, and probably the happiest memories she can ever remember so far.

Too much would make her unable to let go.

No words were exchange throughout the whole ride. Amu was sleeping softly on Ikuto's shoulder and Ikuto was just looking at the pinkette's sleeping face.

He crossed his fingers hoping Amu would just laugh off about what she had said and forget everything about it. It gave him a mini heart attack when he had heard that she's willing to have sex with him. When she had said that, Ikuto felt his heart skipped a few beats. In those few moments of his life, he had never felt the confusion that was filling in his mind that night.

Shouldn't he be happy about this? The girl is willingly giving up her virginity on this trip. And not only that, the whole point of him going out with her was to take it from her…right?

He felt a twang of pain in his heart. If he told her about the bet, that he was just playing her, what kind of face would she make? Would she cry, like all the other girls he had dumped in the past? If so, he'll never be able to see her smile again. Her smiles always made him at ease. Would that smile disappear after the bet is over?

"Do you love her?" a voice broke his thoughts and he looked up.

Yoru was staring at him with a serious face.

"W-what?"

Yoru sighed. "Do you like this girl?" he motioned his head to the pinkette sleeping on Ikuto's shoulders.

Does he love her?

Normally, he'd say 'no'. But at the moment, he can't form that simple word. Does he love Amu?

Love.

A word he's rather foreign with. Affection he never understood at all. But recently, he felt that his heart was much more alive than before. He felt his heart beat crazy at one time in these few months, as if it was triggered.

And it was all because of the girl next to him right now.

"Well, Ikuto?" Yoru asked again. "Do you or do you not like her?"

But it's just false affection, right? There's no way Ikuto would fall in love with a girl like her.

That's right; it's just the 'in the moment' kind of thing. Once this is all over, with him taking away her virginity, he'll never feel those emotions again and he probably will forget her, just like all the other girls.

Ikuto looked at Yoru in the eyes. "No." he said "Of course not. It's all a game."

Ikuto thought Yoru's eyes had widened for a second but thought it was just his imagination. Yoru let out a big breath, which confused Ikuto for a moment.

"Whatever," he said "Keep it up." And he went to sit back on his seat.

Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes, feeling tired at the moment. He leaned his head on Amu's and slowly drifted to sleep.

Amu opened her eyes a little. She could feel the tears wanting to come out of her but she can't. If she does, Ikuto will know. She had listened to the whole conversation between them. She knew all along that Ikuto was just playing her, but having him to actually say it hurt her even more.

Everything he had said were probably what he had said to the girls in the past. Amu had made up her mind that she will lose her virginity to Ikuto, have him break up with her and move on with her life…if she can at all.

She will be sad, yes, but at the very least, she felt happiness after a long while. She would forever treasure the good memories she has with him and only the good ones.

The bus ride is going to be long, and she was rather tired. Amu closed her eyes, letting sleep taking over her, enjoying the moments she will lose in the future.

**Hey guys, how you like the chapter, XD? I really liked the way it turned out. **

**If you all read the old version of Kokoro no Joker before, there was a lemon part when Amu and Ikuto 'did it' the second time. I'm going to post it on fanfiction because it doesn't make sense if I try to post with 'M' rating contents only. At this point, I actually don't care anymore if people find out about my stories having MA ratings. If they delete any of my stories or if my account is forever in nonexistance, oh wells. In the future I'm going to make an account on Quizilla. Live Journal isn't that great but I decided to post only one-shots there. **

**So basically, if my account ever gets deleted in the future, I'll make an account on Quizilla and post my stories there.**

**Oh, if you go on this website called change (put in dot org because if I try to do it here it will only be post as a dot), type in fanfiction in 'search petition'. There are lots of petitions concerning the deletion of many stories because of 'rule breaking'. However, if we combine our signatures together, there may be changes, who knows. **

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one, XD.**

**Peace,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Amu…" Ikuto shook the pinkette, trying to wake her up. The said girl moved a bit.

"Amu," Ikuto said a bit louder "Amu, wake up."

Slowly, she opened her eyes and brought her head up. The fogginess slowly cleared from her eyes and the girl was finally awake, but still a bit sleepy. She didn't have enough sleep yesterday, and there were many reasons why.

"Hmm, where are we?" she yawned, covering her mouth.

Ikuto chuckled, "We're at the Inn, come on wake up." He took her hand out of her mouth to peck at her lips. Amu blushed at the sudden contact, while Ikuto went to get the bags that were under their seats.

Both got out of the bus and Nikaidou stood on a tall rock, trying to get the class to listen.

"We're going to have five people in a room. I'll be calling the names of your group so be sure to listen. There will be two groups of the same number, meaning that's the floor you will be on." And with that he started the roll.

Ikuto groaned. There's no way he's going to be with Amu. She's a girl. The teacher wouldn't let girls and boys to be in a room together. Nonetheless, he did hope that the springs in the Inn have a Co-ed bath, so he'd have an excuse to take a bath with her. Then again, all the guys would go in as well.

There's no way in hell, would he let any guys touch his Amu. She's his and no one else-

Wait. Since when did he become so possessive?

"-Ikuto, you guys are in group three."

What?

The teacher called his name out already? Then who else was there in his group?

"The girls in group three are Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, and Amu." He didn't know the other girls staying with Amu, but when Amu's name was called out; he thought his heart leaped with joy. Amu is going to be on the same floor as him.

"If everybody understands the rules and knows their group numbers, you can go in and those who have questions, come to me. Dinner is at seven. You can go fresh up and come back downstairs, or tour around yourselves. Just don't go make troubles."

But of course, no one ever listens to Nikaidou-sensei about the last part.

Everybody started to go inside to the place where they will be staying for a while. Ikuto held onto Amu's hand, feeling her warmth in his.

"Amu?"

The girl looks up. "Hm?"

Ikuto still wanted to talk to Amu about what happened yesterday, but figured that if he did, then she'll remember it. He shook his head.

"Nevermind."

Amu looked back to where she was going. Ikuto followed her upstairs to the third floor, knowing they are on the same floor with each other. The girls' room was on one end of the hall, while the guys' room is on the other end near the stairs.

"I'll take you to your room." He offered.

Amu giggled. "It's okay; it's just on the other end of the hall. Besides, I want to take a nap; still tried from the bus ride."

Ikuto pout. He was disappointed that he won't see the pinkette until seven and there was three hours to wait.

THREE HOURS!

Okay, usually he doesn't see her after school is over but this is different! They're on a school trip and that means they will be together for three days.

But at the moment, Amu looked really tired and looked like she could really use a nap.

Ikuto heard someone coming upstairs and turned around only to see Yoru and a bunch of other guys and girls, with crazy exotic hairs! Well, he and Amu have some crazy hair colors too, but he never met any other people, besides Yoru, who have totally outrageous color hair before.

"Hey, Ikuto," Yoru greeted him "Hi, Amu"

"Hi." Amu greeted back.

Yoru gestured at the crowd behind him. "These are our roommates and the girls are Amu's roommates." All of them greeted at Ikuto and Amu.

"Hi, I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He found himself stupidly introduce himself when everybody knows who he is.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" The girl with reddish pink ponytail inquired, "You mean the 'king of school'?" she asked nonchalantly.

"He has a girlfriend." The girl in the blue hat stated.

"I heard he is a playboy." Another girl with blonde curls cut in on the conversation.

What the heck? Who are these girls? They don't know him? He's like the most popular person in school. Everybody knows 'the Tsukiyomi Ikuto'?

But at least, the girls aren't like the clingy ones who squeal at his presence. Then again, now that he thought about it, no girls have been flocking onto him recently. He's more surprised that a certain group of girls haven't been annoying him either.

Yoru chuckled at the many rumors said about his immature cousin. "Ikuto, they're transfer students. They just came to Seiyo a while ago." He explained "But I guess you don't really pay attention to any details in school."

Ikuto ignored the comment and took Amu by her hand, leading her to her room.

"Don't worry about it. He's not used to people not knowing who he is." Yoru explained to the girls.

Ikuto slid open the door and slowly carried the pinkette inside.

"Ikuto, I'm fine. You go back to your room." Amu said trying to push him out of the room. But Ikuto stood his ground, making her efforts futile.

"Ikuto," Amu pouted "Those girls will come in our room. So it's okay."

There were many reasons why Amu was trying to push him out of the way. She wanted to go to sleep, and don't want to bother Ikuto, knowing he would want to take care of her.

_Want._ No _need_ to take care of her, since he's just playing boyfriend materials.

Next reason was that she doesn't want to fall for him like she already has. Every gesture that looked like Ikuto actually cares about her always makes the pinkette wanted to tear her heart out. Why does he have to make it so hard for her?

The door slid open to reveal the girls from before. Amu and Ikuto turned around and they immediately left.

"Wait!" Amu called. The girls halted. "Ikuto's going out now." Amu said while giving Ikuto a knowing look. The boy sighed and left the room,

"You better wake up later." He went back to his room after that. The girls came in, smiling at each other and then at Amu.

Amu raised her eyebrows slightly but not much in her drowsy state.

"We'll talk later, since you look sleepy right now. My name is Dia" The girl with orange hair said.

Then another girl with blonde curled hair went toward Amu and helped her up.

"Poor dear, she really looks tired. My name is Suu by the way."

"I'll make the futons. I'm Ran." Another girl with a little darker pink hair said. She went to get the beddings from the closet.

"I'm Miki." The light blue hair teen was just standing there looking at the pinkette.

When the futon was settled, the girl, Suu, laid Amu on the bed and help with her covers. Instantly the girl felt comfortable and fast asleep.

The four girls went out the door and close the lights before closing the doors behind them. They walked down the hall to the guys' room and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Miki knocked "Can we come in?"

They heard footsteps getting louder near them and the door slid open to reveal Yoru.

"Hey Miki, come on in." He gestured her and the others to his room. The guys were setting up the place so it would at least look homey to them.

"Oh this is Daichi Souma," he gestured to a boy with light green hair and then to the two guys at the corner of the room with dark green hair "Musashi and Kairi Sanjo, they're twins. I forgot to introduce you guys to them because of you know who we encountered in the hall." Yoru chuckled.

"Quiet!" they heard a voice coming from another side of the room. Everybody started laughing at how serious Ikuto sounded.

"Anyways what brings you guys here?" Yoru asked

"The girl was really tired. We took her to bed and decided to come here because we don't want to make any noise to ruin her sleep." Suu answered in an angelic voice.

Yoru nodded. "Well, dinner is at seven and it's cold out. Want to play a game right now?"

All of them nodded. "Cool!"

Yoru turned around. "Ikuto want to play?"

Ikuto came in from the bedroom. "No thanks." He sat on the sofa across from the TV. while the rest of the guys and girls went to the bedroom.

"Don't worry. He's just worried about his girlfriend." The indigo blue haired teen explained.

Ikuto grunted.

He can't wait until Amu's awake. There's just so much questions bothering him right now and it's all because of the girl across the hall from this room sleeping peacefully right now.

Oh well, there's a lot of time to sort this out. Until then, he's just going to let the girl sleep.

This is going to be a long three hours of his life.

**So? Like it? If anyone notices, it feels like I'm stalling all this cliffy thing until the climax. That's what it feels like to me XD. Anyways, nothing to say. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next.**

**Peace out,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

Amu was amazed at the size of the spring. The smile on her face told everyone what she's thinking.

She took off the white towel around her body, revealing her naked figure and stepped inside the steam bath.

"How's it Amu?"

The said girl looks at the girl from behind as she also steps into the water.

"It's amazing, Ran. I never knew springs are this big." It's true. She's never been to a hot spring before but she had always seen them in travel magazines of the best hot spring in Japan.

"By the way, you have a really nice body." Ran flashed her smile at Amu.

The girl blushed. "Th-thank you."

"I'm pretty sure Ikuto-san knows that, too." Ran asked.

The color on her face rose even more.

"Wh-what?"

The girl next to her grinned, "We know what happened when we were getting near the door. When Ikuto-san came out, he was all red in the face saying you were changing. So I'm guessing he walked in on you changing."

Amu sank lower in the tub to cover her blush.

"There's also an outdoor pool too, you know?" Ran digressed to another subject, seeing as how embarrass the girl is getting. It was fun teasing her though. " Around this time, you can see the stars in the sky."

Amu's eyes lit up. Forgetting everything instantly.

"Really?! We should go check it out!" She beamed excitedly like a little child.

Ran smiled. "You go first. I have to wait for the others. I go out with them later."

Amu nodded and she immediately took off.

It was just on the other side of the pool with paper curtains and the more closer she got to it, the more wind she feels, but it's not too cold.

Amu went to the other side of the spring and the cold but not too cold air hit her. There's plastic see through covers, a barrier between the spring and the outside so that the cold air won't ruin the fun of an outdoor spring. She swam to the far end of the water and looks up at the sky.

It was the prettiest scene she ever saw. The bright stars decorating the dark sky like a fire ignite. The view was priceless. Amu folded her arms on the ledge watching the scene and enjoying the bath, not at all aware of the noise from a close distance.

(~.~)

"Ran, where's Amu, desu?" The blonde and Miki came out from the changing room, joining their sister in the steamy water.

"She went to the outdoor pool. I told her we're going also as soon as you guys come.

As soon as she said this, Miki and Suu widened their eyes.

"You WHAT!?" Both hovered around their pink-haired sister.

Ran sweat-dropped, "W-what's wrong?"

They heard a giggle and both turned to see their sister Dia coming in.

"Ran…did you tell Amu that that outdoor pool is co-ed?"

Now this time it was Ran's turn to wide-eye.

"Oh my god! I have to get her out of there." She was about to run to the other side but Miki put a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you want to go out like this with the possibility that there are also boys out there?"

"B-but!"

"Don't worry Ran. I'm sure everyone in the school knows not to touch Amu because she's Ikuto's girlfriend. They wouldn't want to face Ikuto's wrath. Yoru told me all of this."

"What if they aren't from school?!"

Her sister shook her head. "This inn belongs to our principal so I'm pretty sure no one that's not from our school is here. He wants us to have a good time. Besides, didn't you notice that our school took up the whole restaurant?

Ran relaxed a little. "You sure?"

The blue-head nodded. "Now come on and relax. This spring is amazing."

(~.~)

Two arms trapped the pinkette to where she's settling. Amu froze. She felt warmth hit her ears.

"What are you doing here, Amu?" she remembers the familiar voice but there's a hint of hoarseness in it.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu squeaked "Wh-what are you doing here? I- Isn't this the girl's side?" By now, Amu was aware of his warm body heat behind her, much warmer than the water.

"The outdoor pool is co-ed. Didn't you read the sign?"

Oh shit! Really?! She didn't know since Ran didn't tell her anything about it!

"O-oh I didn't know. I-if t-that's the case. I think I um…I should go now." She turned around and her face met his toned chest. Amu felt her face immediately heat up. She crossed her arms over her upper body, becoming dangerously aware that both of them are fully naked, saved by the steam to cover their eyes from each other's bodies.

"I wonder what would've happened if it was another guy that found you out?" The man leaned down to Amu's level, his lips inches away from her and even closer. His hand found their way to her thighs.

"Because you're beautiful." Amu's breathe began to hitch as the hand on her hiked up higher.

She felt chills down her spine even though the place she's in right now is a steam bath. "Iku-"

Ikuto cut her off with a kiss. It's been so long since they've shared one…or maybe just a few days ago but whatever the urge made him do it, he felt starved without it. He slowly put his hand on her neck making her lean back on the rocks.

Ikuto tilt his head to gain more access to her sweet scent. His tongue began teasing hers and Amu could feel her breathe taken away.

The man unconsciously let go of her neck and used both arms to hold her thighs up wrapping them around his waist. Amu didn't notice because of the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss with more fervor.

When the need for air became too great they broke the kiss, with Ikuto leaning on her shoulders. That was when they both realizing the position they were in.

Amu felt something poking in between her thighs and Ikuto felt a slight friction on his lower area.

"I-Ikuto, I think you should let go of me." Amu suggested knowing that the air is getting intentionally sexual.

But Ikuto didn't say anything nor move at all. Amu was trying to get a good look at Ikuto when a jolt of pleasure hit her.

"I-Iku-!" Ikuto enclosed one of her nipples in his mouth. He hoisted her up to gain better access at it. Amu held onto his hair to gain control but the way he's pressing his tongue on her, she couldn't control the moan that was threatening to come out of her.

Before you could say anything else though, Ikuto released her.

"Didn't you say you want this Amu?"

Amu was breathing heavily, not registering what the man had said.

"You're really beautiful when you look like this."

Ikuto smirked. He enjoy teasing her for some reason, but that was half of why he's doing this to her. The other half was because of his own personal desire Amu unintentionally released in him.

_Ikuto went to wake Amu up when it was time for dinner. He went inside the room to find the futon empty. The man looked around and walked further in to one of the rooms_. _He saw light in one of the rooms and opened the door to reveal a naked Amu in the middle of wearing a shirt_

_When Amu saw Ikuto she was startled and tripped over her uniform. Fortunately Ikuto caught her arms but both stumbled onto the floor, with Ikuto on top of Amu, hovering over her._

_Ikuto looked at the naked pinkette below him with awe. She looked fantastically delicious with the way she's laying under him; the blush on her cheeks makes it even sexier. _

_He seen her naked a few times, even attempted to take a step further but in the end, many things interrupted them from going all the way._

_She was beautiful. In that moment, Ikuto realized what a goddess she was. _

_He thought back to the previous night when Amu said she wanted this trip to be another step further in their relationship. Ikuto was confused back then but now, he was clear in his mind. _

_He wanted her._

_His thoughts were interrupted when they heard footsteps coming near the room. Ikuto scrambled to get up and get out of the room, closing the door behind him. Amu was still on the floor, letting everything fly in split second. _

Ikuto knew if he had stayed there any longer, he would be giving in to his desires. It was a bad time to do that when their friends were outside a mere hundred feet away from where they were.

But what about now?

Ikuto released his hold on her but still didn't move from his position.

"Amu."

The said girl looked up.

"I want you" He caressed her face and leaned down to kiss her gently.

**I think I'm going to stop there just to tease you guys. It's been a while since I've uploaded, but mainly it's because I've been busy.**

**My family and I recently moved in to a new house so it was a lot of moving back and forth bringing our stuff from the old place to the new and my goodness we have a lot of stuff. That and because after we've settled in, there was no internet.**

**After we had internet, Hurricane Sandy hits America! **

**My goodness how much time it was to finally get sweet sweet connection back. Although I do love the pleasure of not going to school for a whole week and sleeping in. XD**

**I hope the people who experienced Hurricane Sandy aren't hurt. I hope they are okay and stay safe. It was pretty frightening for me because there was a house across from mine that had their cover roof ripped off. I was just stunned. Let's hope something like this never happens again.**

**Also, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next!**

**Lots of Love,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"I want you."

As soon as he said that, he nuzzled his face on her neck and licked her collarbone. Amu raised her head, giving him more access to her skin. Ikuto traced her neck with his lips, his tongue following as he created a trail of saliva to the base of her neck.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered in panted moans. Confusion was swirling in her mind. Everything was coming down so fast that she could hardly keep up, but only one thing registered in her mind:

_I want you_.

It made her heart skipped, butterflies in her stomach, and a feeling of being needed.

Ikuto kissed her, bringing her out of her thinking process, not that she could think anything else but the burning sensations of where he touched.

The blue haired man raised her up more and wrapped her legs around his waist. Amu felt something hard poking her and she blushed when she registered what it was. Ikuto smirked, knowing the pinkette had the idea of what he was feeling at the moment.

He brought one hand to her breast and gave it a light squeeze, eliciting a response from the girl while the other hand was behind her back, holding her in place.

Kissing was the only thing they've ever accomplished. Though they had gone a little bit further than that, something always made them stop in the end. Ikuto had said he wanted her, but does she feel the same? Will she let him go all the way?

His question was answered when she wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss a little bit. With every second passing, they could feel the sensation of their lower region burning with passion.

**WARNING: Lemon (Scroll down to see END OF WARNING sign)**

Ikuto raised his hips up every once in a few minute turned into a few seconds. Both groan in the sexual sensation. It was torture that both parties want the same thing, but their consciousness had said otherwise.

Ikuto continued raising his hips up at a pace, but making sure not to hurt her. He'd teased her by slowing down a bit causing the pinkette to whimper in disappointment. The girl was writhing in pleasure and it had to be ruined by him slowing down.

Amu broke the kiss abruptly, causing Ikuto to question her actions. The pinkette felt heat on her face as she knew she was about to do something embarrassing, something beyond her character.

She pulled his head toward her so that his ears are near her lips.

"Please Ikuto… I want you too." She nipped at his ear-lobe sucking the cartilage skin. Ikuto jolt from the sensation. His ears are sensitive and having her doing send shivers down his spine.

Amu doesn't know what she's doing. In fact, everything goes by instincts. Ikuto gave her the pleasure and she sought to ride it through the end. What made her became so bold was beyond her reason, but something is nagging at her. She knew what it was.

If Ikuto was to have his way with her now, very soon their relationship is going to end. But she had been the one to initiate all of this from the beginning. She even said she's willing to do it during this trip.

Is she scared?...

A little.

"Amu…stop" the husky voice broke her out of her thought and she stopped licking his ears.

The girl looked at the pleasured face of Ikuto trying to control his breathing. She felt the bulge poking at her and not only that, she could feel it pulsating underneath her.

**End of Warning**

"We have to stop," he was barely able to pant those words out. In the end, his consciousness told him it's not time for it yet. The girl here is a virgin and if he broke through her right here she's bound to bleed. He can't risk it, and besides they're in a public bath; not a safe place to have sex.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amu sniffed as she looked at Ikuto. The tears from her eyes are threatening to fall.

Her face looked torn for some reason, leaving him confused. "No, you didn't do anything wrong..it's just I…" he stopped talking and gently palmed one of her cheeks, "I want to save this later."

Amu was shattering on the inside. How someone so cruel could can be so gentle and warm as well. She knew what's going to happen in the future. Why does this man have to make everything so hard for her?

She held onto the hand on her cheek, smiling.

"Okay" she hugged him tightly making the man blush when he felt her breast. His lower region was aching with need but it didn't matter. The pleasant warmth the girl's bringing out makes him feel calm and rational.

Both of them got back to the separated bath house and dressed to get out. Amu didn't see Ran, Miki, Suu or Dia but she did see Ikuto waiting for her. They held hands and walked back to their rooms silently.

Amu went back to her room and Ikuto got back to his.

Ikuto opened the door to his room and saw his roommates and Amu's roommates together.

"Yo Ikuto," Yoru came up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "How's the bath?"

"It was nice.." a blush was slowly creeping up to his neck but he fought it from coming to his face.

"Miki told me Amu went to the outdoor bath; nothing happened right?"

Ikuto sigh. The conversation always seems to revolve around Amu.

"No, nothing happened…."

There was a moment of silent until Yoru walked to his bed. "Okay, if you say so."

"Ran! Why didn't you tell me it was a co-ed bath?!" The moment the pinkette saw the red-head she ran up to her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"Nothing happened to you right? You saw no guys?" Miki asked.

Amu blushed shaking her head, but the girls knew better. Dia winked at her sisters.

"Since we're the same room, let's play a game to know each other. Truth-or-Dare?" Dia suggested

"But aren't you sisters? You practically know each other" Amu asked.

Dia smiled wickedly. She got up as opened the door out of the room. Suu came from the kitchen and prepared tea. Amu saw ten cups of hot liquid and she was about to ask why when she heard Dia's voice.

Dia came in with Ikuto Yoru, and another male with light green hair.

"Kairi and Musashi don't want to play." Dia said "Since we have enough people, let's start!

**Comment or anything, I feel the need to at least update this :)**

**Enjoy!**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

The game of truth-or- dare was rather amusing to Ikuto. He learned a few things about Amu; like her favorite food, music, and hobbies.

It was also amusing that by the end of the night, there were new couples that were formed, or would-be couples. Miki and Yoru seem to be attached to each other. Ikuto had somehow known from the start that something was going on between those two. Then there are two sports lovers, Ran and Daichi; only Suu and Dia didn't pair off with the rest of the guys…not that it matters. He was just glad all this fiasco was over.

When it was time for the guys to go back to their rooms, Amu ran towards Ikuto and tugged on his shirt. The man turned to acknowledge the pinkette.

"Let's see the stars outside. I heard they're very pretty." The girl smiled.

Ikuto gave her a smile of his own as well and nodded. Amu bid the four sisters good night before grabbing a coat and walked out the room with Ikuto to grab his coat.

They both went outside the garden of the inn and sat on the benches. Amu shivered, feeling the cold hit her butt. Ikuto chuckled and pulled Amu up and let her sat on his lap. Amu let a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"It was fun today." Amu said, trying to start the conversation.

"Yeah." He responded and looked up at the night sky.

Amu did the same too and her face showed her excitement. "Waah! They're sparkling!"

Ikuto chuckled as if the girl was a five-year old. Amu is the most amusing girl he's ever known. He felt his heart swell with warmth he thought he would never feel again. The girl on his lap was warm and comforting.

Amu blew her hands to keep warm; after all, it was freezing out here. Ikuto took hold of her hands with his and lightly squeezed them.

Amu's smile widened, and she got off of Ikuto's lap and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She frowned a bit at what she was going to ask. Of course she already knew the answer.

"Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you like me?" Everything he's going to say to her are lies.

The man looked at the hand holding hers. The question hung in the air for a few seconds before the blue-haired man spoke.

"I like you…well, because, I guess I just do. I can't explain it." Amu wished she hadn't ask that question. It hurts her to even here those words. While any clueless girl in love would melt when hearing those things from someone they like, Amu wanted to just cry, wishing it was true, knowing that it's not.

She smiled, trying to hide her emotions, "Thanks, I think so too."

Ikuto turned to her face, "Let's go back in. It's cold out here anyways."

Amu agreed and they both went back to their rooms. But when Amu was about to bid Ikuto good night, Ikuto grabbed her wrist and lightly kiss the girl. The kiss was short, but to Amu, it felt like an eternity. Ikuto let go of her and said his goodnight.

Amu went back to her room and quietly to her futon. She buried herself under the blankets. A few tears escaped her eyes.

Why? Why did that man have to do that? She was tearing herself apart on the inside. Ikuto's acting weren't sincere; they were false emotions. Why did he have to act as a good lover? Why can't he just do want he want with her right away and let her be. Why does she even let herself be subjected to this knowing what he wants?

Amu cried silently, so as not to disturb the people around her. Miki listened quietly to the pinkette sobbing, knowing what it was that was making her like this.

Ikuto lied down on his futons, with his hands behind his head. He was staring up at the ceiling thinking nothing in particular until a voice spoke up.

"Ikuto."

The said man recognized the voice and he sighed. "What is it, Yoru?"

"What if I told you that I don't care about the bet anymore and you can just go out with the girl because you like her?"

Ikuto couldn't mask his surprise but because it was dark, Yoru couldn't see his shocked expression.

"What are telling me now?" he scoffed, "I don't' like that girl; I'm only pretending to like her. Besides, we shouldn't talk about it here; too much people here, even if they are asleep."

"Amu's very sincere." Yoru continued, ignoring Ikuto. "Are you sure you want to continue with this bet?"

"Yoru, I'll say this again the last time: I'm only going out with her because of this bet. Tsukiyomi Ikuto will never fall in love with a girl. I only play with them and then toss them aside."

Yoru sighed, "Whatever you say, Ikuto." But when the time comes, what will happen?

Nothing was said after that and both males went to sleep. What they didn't realize was that someone else heard their little conversation.

**DUN DUN DUN! Who could it be listening on their conversation? And how come Miki knows all of this?! Well, I'll leave that up to you guys!**

**I haven't been writing much recently. While I feel guilty about it, I had no motivation to write. For a while now, I thought about just leaving it there but I hate leaving stories incomplete. **

**After writing this, I felt stupid as to why I said I would quit. Of course not! I can't, I wouldn't and I will continue! **

**To all my lovely readers out there those who enjoy my works,**

**Thank You,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Amu, make sure you lean forward when you slide down, okay?"

The pinkette nodded. She definitely wouldn't want to fall on her face in front of Ikuto again.

Ikuto chuckled, "Is this your first time snowboarding?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of afraid of it too since…." She looked down at the scene and her sweat-dropped, "It's so high!"

Amu had a worried look on her face; there's no way she could make it down all the way. It's not like she's afraid of height, she's just afraid of hurting anyone in the process if she couldn't control her speed.

Ikuto chuckled at the pinkette's reaction. He held onto her hand.

"Don't worry; I'll go down with you. Ready?" The girl nodded and they pushed, letting gravity do the rest.

By the time they went down, Amu had swirly circles in her eyes.

"Wanna go again?" Ikuto laughed as he took in her face.

Amu pouted and ferociously shook her head, refusing the offer.

"Come on; let's go for some hot chocolate."

"Amu, how's snowboarding?" Ran came over to the table they were sitting on. The inn had a mini café dining room with a great view of mountains. The rest of the crew came and sat around the couple.

"It was fun, Amu kept falling face down." Ikuto laughed. Everybody laughed along imagining the pinkette falling on her face.

Amu pouted. "Sheesh, stopped that Ikuto." And with that everybody was conversing with one another.

Amu didn't know why but she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned to where she felt the aura was coming from. Across from her table was a guy with green hair wearing glasses. She's never seen him before, and across from him is another guy who's the splitting image of him

"Hi, Hinamori-san. My name is Sanjo Kairi and next to me is Musashi, my twin brother."

Amu smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sanjo-san."

"Just call me Kairi."

Amu nodded, "Okay, then you should call me Amu." The girl smiled.

Ikuto looked at the girl next to him conversing with the boy. He's never seen the boy smiled even though they were roommates on the trip. Something was definitely up. Ikuto felt a nagging feeling in his chest and he immediately wrapped his arm around Amu's shoulder. Ikuto looked at Kairi who only stared at him while putting his glasses up. Ikuto was impressed that the boy wasn't scared. It's as if he didn't care if he was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Kairi then smiled at Amu.

"Please excuse me. I will be taking my leave."

"Where are you going?" Musashi asked.

"I just need to take care of the work for the committee. Even though I'm on a trip I still have to work."

Musashi and everyone else nodded as they told him to not overwork himself but Musashi got up. "I'll help you."

Kairi nodded and they both went out the café.

Everybody stared at the twin brothers who left.

"Wow they're really close." Suu commented.

Daichi nodded his head. "Yeah, Kairi and Musashi have been by each other since they were born. Musashi's a little bit more open. He told me that they're parents died and that their sister is taking care of them right now."

Amu was surprised to hear that Kairi's and Musashi's parents passed away. It's a feeling she could relate to a little. At least he still has his siblings. Amu felt a light grip on her heart as she smiled a sad smile.

Ikuto looked at the pinkette with a little concern. Just before, she was happy. It was until Daichi said about the twins' parents that Amu made a face like that.

"Amu, let's go to the arcade room later!" Ran called at the pinkette. Amu snapped out of her thoughts and nodded at Ran's suggestion.

Ikuto got up and held Amu's arms up as well. "We're going to hang out a little before the arcade thing. See ya." Ikuto held onto Amu's hand as he dragged her outside leaving everyone wondering what just happened.

"Ikuto, wait! How come we're leaving?"

Finally the blue-haired man stopped. He sat on the bench provided in the halls and motioned the pinkette to sit next to him.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked.

Ikuto sighed. "Are you okay? You looked like you were about to cry back there." The look in his eyes told the pinkette that he was looking at her and he was concern.

The grip on Amu's heart tightened.

Amu smiled. "I'm fine. It's just, I just felt sorry that Kairi lost his parents, and Musashi as well. But it's a good thing they have each other."

It's true. At least Kairi has Musashi and his sister; while she has no one.

Ikuto turned his whole body to face her and held her shoulders. "If you ever want to talk to me about anything, just come to me." Ikuto leaned in and kissed her.

Amu closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back but they didn't see someone coming towards them.

"Ahem" Ikuto released the kiss and Amu buried her face on Ikuto's chest. Ikuto looked up to see golden hair.

"Tsukasa," Ikuto growled.

The man just smiled. "Ikuto, Amu, do this in your own room, you wouldn't want any more people walking to see this." And he walked away, chuckling.

When the man was finally out of sight, Ikuto and Amu looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Kairi, I thought you said you want to do work." Musashi said.

The green haired boy laid on his futons. "I just want to be somewhere quiet."

"Do you like that girl?"

Kairi sat up with a blush on his face as he looked at Musashi, who had a smirk on his face.

"Ho-how, what?!"

His twin brother laughed, "I've never seen you introduced your name to anyone before. This is the first time I've seen you smiled to another person, and not only that a girl."

Kairi sighed as he lay back down. "You win."

"But you know," Musashi said as he took off his glasses to clean it, "she has a boyfriend right? Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"They're not." Kairi said quietly.

Musashi looked at his brother, didn't hear what he had said "What?"

Kairi shook his head. "Never mind."

**The good stuff is almost hear! Can't wait? Well, I'll try to get it done within a few weeks. XD**

**Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one.**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

The sky was red orange, with a beautiful sunset falling on the horizon. Amu thought it would be a great time to take a bath in the spring before going to bed, thinking it would also help relax her muscles after a long day of extreme sports.

As she walked down the hall she noticed someone familiar sitting on a wooden bench. He was looking out the window as if thinking some deep thoughts

"Kairi!" she called. The said boy raised his eyebrows and turned toward the direction of his voice to see the pinkette; his instant reaction was a smile.

"Hinamori-san!" he greeted.

Amu pouted, "Not Hinamori, it's Amu! A-MU!" she emphasized and giggled a bit, making the green-haired lad laughed as well. "Well then, if you insist, what are you doing here, Amu-san?"

Amu decided to leave the honorific alone, since the boy seems to put _san_ when calling anyone. "I wanted to take a bath. How about you?" she asked.

"Me? I'm just bored. Musashi is with everyone else but I don't feel like playing ping pong."

"Ping Pong? It's a fun game, why not?"

The boy didn't answer as he turned his head away from her with a tint pink on his cheeks.

"I-I don't know how to." He didn't know why but for some reason he couldn't help but to tell her the truth. He told Musashi and the others that he didn't want to play simply because he was too tired but he didn't want to admit it was because he lacked the skills.

"Then, I'll teach you!" the girl immediately grabbed the boy's arm and run down the hall towards the arcade room.

"Where's Amu?" Ikuto asked after he slide the door open to find everyone but Amu and another person- he don't remember his name-in the guy's room playing poker.

"Don't know; we were at the arcade room before."Suu replied while giving a card to Ran.

"Just wait for her and come play with us, Ikuto." Yoru suggested "She'll come back sooner or later."

Ikuto shook his head, "ll go look for her then."

"Kairi, that's great! You're really good at ping pong! Now keep going." They were playing in their third round with a long rally. Both players were focusing on the ball with intense concentration. Finally with a strong accurate swing of the arm, Amu hit the light white ball, landing on Kairi's field bit the boy couldn't catch it so the pinkette wins.

The boy squat down panting for air, "Amu-san!" he panted with each syllable, "You. Are. Good. "He let out one big sigh before standing up. "It was fun. Thank you for teaching me."

Amu smiled, "Yeah it was fun, and no problem, glad to be of help." She went to the window sill and grabbed her towel. "Well, I better go take a bath now. I really worked up a sweat."

"Let me accompany you, then."

"Eh?! I-it's okay! I can go myself!" Amu refused the offer with a furious shook of her head

The boy shook his head, "It's okay, I want to talk to you anyways Amu-san."

Amu held the towel onto her chest as she smiled, "Please walk with me."

Kairi smiled back and the two exit out of the arcade and toward the direction of the spring. What they didn't notice was her boyfriend seeing them together.

Ikuto looked at Amu with one of his roommates with wide eyes.

Why was Amu with Kairi? Ikuto followed the two and the blue haired man noticed the wonderful and carefree expression on the pinkette's face. He'd see that face from time to time, and it always made his heart beat a bit. What he didn't like was that she was showing it in front of another guy other than him. He felt an uncomfortable feeling coursing around his chest area.

Ikuto suddenly stopped in his track as he realized what he just thought about. No way; there's no way he would be jealous would he? Of a girl no less! Tsukiyomi Ikuto does not fall for girls. They fall for him. He continued to look on the pair and followed them, trying to get closer to hear what they're saying.

"Amu-san?"

"Hm?" the girl replied.

"If you don't want to answer this, it's fine, but I want to ask, how did you and Tsukiyomi-san get together?"

Amu looked up while walking and she laughed a little, "It's not really much of a secret because the whole school was there and witnessed Ikuto confessing to me. I accepted and we started going out. How come you ask?" she looked at him with confusion, waiting for his reply.

"No reason, just….curious." the green haired boy said as he pushed his glasses up. "Do you like him?" The question was rather sudden but Amu didn't faze a bit. "I actually don't know what I feel. It' rather complicated and I don't know how to put it in words. Let's just say, I'm going with the flow."

And that was the sad truth. So what if she admits she likes Ikuto. He'll never like her at all. To him, it's just all fun and games. But Amu is, in some way, using him as well: temporarily using him for a bit of happiness, no matter how fake it is. She could feel the grip on her heart tightened a bit as she thought about it. Both parties were silent as they walked the rest of the way.

"Okay, we're here. Thanks for walking with me here." The girl said as she turned to Kairi. "You should go back to your room and hangout with the rest of them. More friends will make you happier." she suggested as she smiled.

"Thank you for your advice." He smiled, "Maybe I'll try." He waved bye to the girl and she went in to the ladies room. When the pinkette was finally out of sight, Kairi looked to his left.

"Tsukiyomi-san, no need to hide; I know you're there."

Ikuto walked out of his hiding spot as he glared at the green-haired man. "You knew I was behind you guys and you asked her those questions?"

Kairi just stared at Ikuto with no emotions cross his face but on the inside, his blood was boiling up. "You don't deserve to be with Amu-san." He hadn't meant for his voice to be so rough but it did and it came out pretty harsh as well.

Ikuto smirked, "What makes you think so? She seems to be happy with me." But there's a bit of insecurities welling up inside of him. Amu had said that their relationship rather complicated; what did she mean?

"I know so because I see it. Clearly there's something you're hiding from Amu-san and you know what it is." Kairi walked toward Ikuto and past him. "The moment she gets hurt because of you, I will take her from you."

Ikuto eyes widened at the declaration. He turned around and looked at Kairi's retreating figure. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't think. All he could do was just stand where he was as if his feet were glued to the floor. When he finally regained his composure, his fist clenched together so tight that his knuckles turned white.

What's this annoying feeling nagging at his mind?

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it.**

**This chapter has been on my mind forever and I finally found the time to write it! Thank you so much waiting patiently for my stories! I love you all for reading my stories and saying how much you like them fuel my inspiration and motivation to write. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one, and look forward to the next.**

**With Love,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

Amu came out of the bath, feeling refreshed and relaxed. She changed into her clothes and walked out of the ladies room, surprised to see Ikuto sitting by a wooden bench.

"Ikuto?"

The said man heard his name and turned to Amu. He got up. "Hey," he said, "I saw you going to the bath and thought I'd wait for you out here." He said. He didn't know why he felt so uneasy. After that confrontation with Kairi he suddenly felt the need to be around the pinkette, making sure to tell everyone that she's his.

"Come on," he smiled, "Let's go back to the room." He said and took Amu's hand squeezing it rather tightly. Amu felt happy while confused as she and Ikuto walked past the people from her school that pointed and looked at them. Amu kept her head down, suddenly feeling rather conscious of the fact at everyone looking at them.

"I-Ikuto, people are looking at us." She said with a blush.

Ikuto shrugged, "I don't care, I want them to know that you're mine." Those words made Amu's heart raced but only for a few moments when she reminded herself that Ikuto probably didn't mean those words at all.

They came upon Ikuto's room and saw the whole group playing cards. The sisters smiled and asked Amu to join them as well as Ikuto. The blue haired man saw Kairi who just gazed at him for a second before looking back down at his book.

Amu was about to walk in when Ikuto pulled her back. Everyone and the pinkette looked at him confused.

Ikuto looked at Amu, "Actually there's something I want to tell you." He said. Amu looked at Ikuto carefully and nodded before turning to her friends, "We'll be right back." She said and closed the door.

While walking to her room, Amu thought over what he's going to tell her. As much as it hurts to think it's all a game, in Ikuto's case, isn't over yet; what else does he have to say to her.

After Ikuto opened the door and both walked in. Amu was about to turn around and say something when he hugged her from behind with his head on her shoulder.

"Ikuto?" she was confused at the moment. Didn't he say he wanted to tell her something? "Ikuto are you okay?" she tried to turn around but Ikuto held her down to prevent her from moving. He moved his head with his lips on her neck, kissing her.

Amu flinched but Ikuto kissed his way up to the tip of her earlobe and bit gently on the flesh.

"Ikuto, wait." She whimpered but it all went deaf ear to the man as he gently peeled the yukata off her shoulder and buried his hand on one of her breast.

"You're mine." he said as he laid another kiss on her neck before turning her around, "Don't look at anyone but me." He whispered before he kissed her on the mouth and pushed his tongue inside of her.

Amu didn't have time to react because Ikuto suddenly picked her up and laid her gently on the futon. He moved his tongue inside of her trying to distract her while he rid the clothes off of her.

"I-Iku-mmh!" she tried to fight back but Ikuto took both her hands and held them on top of her head before resumed to kissing her.

She didn't know what to do as she felt trapped. She felt scared and confused at how the man was suddenly so forceful against her.

"Please," she whimpered trying to move away but with futile efforts. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and Ikuto widened his eyes as he realized what he had done, what he just did.

"S-sorry!" he apologized. "I'm so sorry," he said as he moved away from her. If he had a gun in his hand, he would shoot himself. The man didn't think he would ever do this at all to a woman in his entire life. He covered his face with his hand, showing how shameful he was. Amu wiped the tear from her eye and put her yukata back on. She looked at Ikuto who was showing the most solemn face she had ever seen him.

"I-Ikuto?" she called but the man didn't look at her. She could see his hand clench and unclench as if he was trying to hold back. Finally the blue-headed man looked at her and hugged her tightly, startling the pinkette.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he laid his head on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just…" he didn't know what to say to explain his actions. He knew why he did it; he just couldn't say that it's because part of him felt uneasy.

Amu gently broke the hug and looked at Ikuto, "I-it's okay, I was just startled." She smiled. Suddenly Ikuto groaned and laid his head on her lap, hugging her middle.

"Amu, I'm sorry." He whimpered, making the pinkette smiled a sad smile, "It's okay."

"Can we just stay like this?" he asked, "Just for a few minutes?"

"Okay." Amu nodded, even though he couldn't see it. Amu gently combed his hair with her hands. Ikuto couldn't help but purred. Amu could feel his breath on her legs and she blushed. It tickled her but it felt warm at the same time.

It's just so peaceful lying there like that. If only it could last forever. Amu closed her eyes.

It won't last; she knows it won't last. Ikuto is the type of guy who plays with a woman's body and her heart before discarding them. But that doesn't mean she's innocent in this whole ordeal. She's using him just as much as he's using her. It's just that he doesn't know it.

"Ikuto?"

"Hm?" She opened her eyes.

"I love you." The words just flew out of her mouth, but it's everything her heart felt about this man. She knew how the game is played, and she'll continue it until he's finished with her. Her mind may know it's a bad idea to continue this façade but her heart can't stop loving him.

The silent hung in the air. Ikuto didn't know how to respond to her confession. Amu knew what the silence meant.

He won't say it; he'll never say it, and she's fine with it.

The door opened to reveal Kairi. Kairi looked at the couple lying there. "Dia-san said to hurry up," he said with no emotions on his face as he looked at the pinkette. Ikuto heard his voice and suddenly his eyes turned dark. He got off of Amu and stood up, took her hand and walked out the door past Kairi.

Kairi didn't move or say anything until he turned his head to look at the couple. Before they walked in, Amu turned to face the green haired man smiling.

"Kairi-kun, come on." Ikuto frowned as Kairi smiled a small smile. He could tell Ikuto didn't like it one bit. Kairi didn't care because that man doesn't care about the girl at all. He'll wait; he'll wait until they break up.

Kairi smiled, "Amu-san, thank you." Amu didn't know why he thanked her but told him to come over as they walked in the room.

"Tomorrow's the last night together, so let's play hard for these two nights!" Dia cheered, "Let's get another big round for truth-or-dare." She suggested, but Ran groaned, "Again! But we just played that yesterday!"

Dia waved her finger, "Nope, Kairi-kun and Musashi-kun didn't play yesterday." Everybody looked at the twins and Dia smiled, "Let's start!"

**Wahaha! I'm brutal with truth-or-dares, and it's going to make Ikuto do things he never thought he could. Hope you guys are ready for some heated argument and jealousy. XD **

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

The bottle started spinning and slowly it landed on…

"Kairi, truth or dare?" Dia exclaimed. Kairi slowly adjusted his glasses and thought carefully. If he chose truth, then he'll probably have to give up one of his secrets, and if he chooses dare then he probably would do something embarrass. Both choices would make a fool out of him anyway so he chose,

"Truth." Everyone started grinning except a certain blue haired man. He was eyeing closely at Kairi. The green haired man noticed the stare but decided not to pay any attention to it.

Everyone was thinking of a good truth question for Kairi until Dia decided on one harmless question, "Do you like someone, Kairi?" she smiled. The sisters started to grin as well as his roommates.

"Yes."

As soon as he said that, the group became quiet. Ikuto gritted his teeth. No one notice the slight anger on his face except Kairi, who finally stared straight in his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Ran smiled, "Who is it?!" Kairi widened his eyes but smiled, "That's another question, Ran-san." Daichi and Musashi widened their eyes, "Y-you smiled Kairi…" Daichi commented. Musashi nodded.

Kairi blushed turning his head away, "Next person." he said, spinning the bottle.

Hence the game went on for a whole night.

The bottle turned and slowed, pointing toward Kairi.

"Yay, Kairi-kun again!" Ran said. The green haired man looked at the pinkette who was smiling.

"Dare."

Daichi spoke up, "Spin the bottle and kiss the person who got chosen." Miki and the girls started laughing as well as Yoru and Musashi. Ikuto wasn't laughing. In fact, he didn't even hear what the dare was. He was just in a daze. Amu giggled a bit at the dare.

Kairi sigh, "Fools" he murmured. His hand lay on the bottle and he turned it with ease. The bottle spun and continued spinning. Everyone eyes stared at the pointer with uneasiness. If they get chosen, they're going to beat the crap out of Daichi. The point started to slow down and slowly….

And slowly it points to…

Amu.

The group went quiet as they turned their heads to the pinkette. Miki and Suu worriedly stared at the girl who widened her eyes. She stared at Kairi who looked back at her. Amu looked down and blushed. She turned her head to look at Ikuto who only looked down on the floor in a daze.

Yoru noticed the dumb look on his cousin's face. "Kairi you have to kiss Amu!"

As soon as he said that, Ikuto's head flinched up, "What?" Amu felt a tight grip on her heart.

"Kairi chose dare and Daichi said he has to kiss the person the bottle pointer lands on." Yoru explained in a blunt tone, "It landed on Amu." Ikuto looked at Amu who blushed and look down, unable to look into his eyes.

Ikuto grit his teeth, "Does she have to?"

Miki sighed, "It's a game Ikuto, so of course she has to." Kairi look at Amu, "If you don't want to Amu-san, I can just tell them one of my secrets. It's no big deal." He smiled. Amu looked at him. It's unfair that Kairi would do this for her just because she felt uncomfortable.

"I-it's okay, Kairi. You're secrets are yours right?" she said, "I-I." Ikuto widened his eyes. Amu doesn't mind him kissing her?! He clenched his fist tightly.

The green haired man looked at the pinkette, "Are you sure, Amu-san?"

Before Amu answered, Ikuto abruptly stood up and left the room. The atmosphere became awkward with silence. Daichi murmured, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. Dia Ran and Suu as well as Musashi said that it wasn't his fault. It was no one's fault. Amu got up slowly, "I'll go talk to him and tell him to come back."

With that she left.

The pinkette went everywhere to look for the blue haired man. She went outside to the hot spring garden to see him sitting on a rock. She sat on the rock adjacent to his.

"You okay?" she asked quietly. He didn't say anything. In fact he didn't say anything at all for the night. Ikuto wasn't part of the game for tonight. He didn't want to. His mind was preoccupied and he just didn't feel like talking. The pinkette sighed," Ikuto, it was just a game; don't need to be so mad."

Ikuto felt his blood boiled over that last statement, "A game Amu? A game!" he shouted which caused the pinkette to flinch in shock, "Kairi offered to let go one of his secrets but you said it's alright for him to kiss you!" Amu never felt scared, besides the moments that he had almost raped her a few hours ago.

"Would you go so far into a game for him to kiss you?" he didn't know what he was talking about but the sound of that seems familiar. Amu felt a tear in her eyes, "How about you? Aren't you doing the same thing?" she murmured. Ikuto didn't pick up what she was saying but she said something and he heard her.

"What'd you say?"

Amu shook her head, "I'm sorry." The tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Ikuto widened his eyes and realized that he had scared her. That was twice in one night already and it's in a middle of their trip. He hugged her, "No, it's my fault." He whispered, his tone filled with regret.

The pinkette didn't know what to do anymore so she started to cry. She's torn between wanting to get out of this relationship and staying with this man. Just a few seconds ago, she was so close to telling him how she knew all about the bet but something held her back and she couldn't open her mouth to say it. Her only option was to cry.

Ikuto thought it was because of how harsh his tone was that the pinkette is crying so he kept apologizing but he has no clue of how devastating the situation is for the pinkette..

Her heart was crying,

_No more._

-w-

Ever since they've came back from the trip, Ikuto and Amu has been a little bit distanced. The last day of their trip Amu didn't come out of her room. She confined herself to it until they left.

Ikuto didn't say anything because he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what he did wrong. He knew that he had shocked her because he suddenly yelled at her. But he apologized so it should be alright, right?

He started to become a little uneasy about the girl and so decided to go look for her. Yoru looked on from the distance and smirked as he looked at Miki, "It's about time." He went out the back of the school and widened his eyes at the scene before his eyes.

Kairi was talking to Amu and Amu was smiling. His heart wracked with jealousy. Ever since they came back Amu has been a little bit withdrawn. She barely paid any attention to him and the man simply decided to wait. But seeing the closely between Kairi and Amu set his rage. He clenched his fists tightly and simply walked away.

**Oh man, Ikuto is about to snap! And so is Amu too! For different reasons XD. **

**Anyway hoped you guys enjoy reading it and look forward to the next one!**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Thank you so much Kairi," Amu smiled, "I know what to do now." She said as she got up and turned around.

Kairi nodded, "It's okay; I'm glad to be of help." He said and got up as well. They walked together to their classrooms.

"You're a really nice person Kairi," Amu said, "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend." She chuckled and Kairi blushed, "Please don't say that Amu-san." Amu just laughed some more and as they walk inside the room Amu and Kairi saw Ikuto with a bunch of girls surrounding and talking to him.

Yoru saw Amu and smiled, "Hey Amu." As soon as Ikuto heard the name he just turned around and smirked, "Hey Amu." He said before turning back to the girls. Yoru came over to the pinkette's direction, "It's not what you think, Amu." Yoru said, "Those girls just needed to ask Ikuto something."

Amu nodded, "It's okay." But Yoru and Kairi heard the sound of her voice quivering as she said it.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Everyone walked back to their seats. Amu and Ikuto didn't make eye contact at each other when she was going for her seat. She just kept her eyes ahead and when she went to her seat she looked out the window trying to think of anything but what just happened.

Those eyes of his that she saw when he acknowledged her for a few second, they seem to be mocking her. Just a few days ago those eyes were looking at her like she was the center of his attention but now it felt like his gaze are scattered all over but her.

-w-

Amu was packing her things; ready to go home when suddenly Ikuto came to her from behind, "Let's go home together Amu." Before Amu said anything he grabbed her hands and dragged her out of the classroom.

"Ikuto! What's wrong?" she protested, trying to get his grip off her. But his hold on her just got tighter and Amu gasped in pain. Still he didn't let go.

"Ikuto it hurts," Amu whimpered, "Let go please." When they were finally alone in front of a house, Ikuto loosened his grip on her, not entirely releasing her.

"What did you and Kairi talked about?" he said. He was trying to be calm and not exploded right there in front of her. "What are you talking about?" Ikuto turned around to look at her fully, "I saw you and Kairi near the corner of the school's garden talking." Amu widened her eyes at the realization.

"Oh," she said scratching her head, "but it was nothing; I was just asking him about something." She explained.

"Ask him what?!" he yelled, "Why didn't you come to me then?! Why him?!" his grip on her hand tightened and Amu gasped. "Ikuto please, let go!" she cried trying to get away from him. He gritted his teeth and threw Amu over his shoulder.

He walked through the gate opened the door and walked inside. He threw Amu on the couch rather harshly. Amu coughed a little bit from the sudden impact on her lower back and she looked around. Her eyes widened when she realized she was at his house.

The door locked shut and Amu looed to see Ikuto coming closer to her. She moved back as far as she could from the couch, "I-Iku-!"

Ikuto hovered over her and kissed her roughly. The pinkette tried to squirm out of his touch but with futile effort. The man tilted his head to one side to deep the kiss and forcibly shoved his tongue inside her mouth.

Amu widened her eyes and tried to hit Ikuto with her two arms but the man was quick to take both of them in on hand and hold them over her head while resuming to kissing her. She tried to scream but it was no use. She tried kicking him and Ikuto caught on after feeling the movement of her legs. He used his other free hand to hold onto one leg before settling himself in between her and let his whole weight settle on her.

The pinkette was completely trapped and nowhere to run. Her whole body trembled with fear. Ikuto was dominating her in a frightening way. This wasn't the man she knew. He was kind, gentle and maybe sometimes a bit childish but…

But…Amu stopped fighting and let Ikuto take over. Ikuto released her lips and panted with needed breath. The pinkette looked at the man above her. Her eyes starting to tear up and she whimpered.

This wasn't the man she knew….because she never knew him in the first place. He was never the man she knew in the first place because everything was a lie from the very start.

Ikuto looked at Amu's helpless form as she cried. Tears welled up inside her and she just burst. He never felt so angry in his life. Why was he so angry? Wasn't this all supposed to be a game? But that was it. Amu was his toy and he doesn't like sharing. His eyes glared at the pinkette when he remembered her with the green haired companion she was with.

"You're mine Amu." he growled. Amu's eyes snapped open and out of nowhere her hand connected to his cheeks. The sound resonated throughout the house and it was quiet as if a tornado went by and they were the only ones.

Ikuto felt his cheek and it tinged with pain. He stared at the girl in front of him. Her eyes glared at him and her teeth gritted together tightly as if she was baring his fangs at him. The tears in her eyes continued to fall. She panted to rage.

"I'll never be yours," she said quietly, "because it was all a game to you from the start." Ikuto widened his eyes at the tone of her voice and the words that came along with it. "What are you talking about?" his voice was a little bit unsettled and his heart was hammering with every beat.

The pinkette looked at the man in front of her, "You only wanted my virginity; to you I was just a play thing for your enjoyment." Ikuto couldn't say anything as she continued, "I can't do it anymore." She whimpered.

Ikuto looked at the girl for a few seconds and then he started laughing. Amu flinched at the sudden change in his attitude. Ikuto kept laughing, "You knew I was playing you and you still went out with me?" He cried and then he looked at her with a dark grin on his face, "You're a slut."

Amu's eyes widened and then her face looked down, "It was fun while it lasted, Ikuto." She said as she got up and grabbed her bag. Her legs carried her to the doorway, "Good-bye." She said and ran out the door, leaving Ikuto by himself.

He put his hand on his face chuckling, but it wasn't the cheery chuckling; more like a forced one. His hand fisted tightly on his side.

Amu continued to run and run. Tears were running down her face non-stopped. She had to get away, doesn't matter where; anywhere. Finally she found herself by a river. Her legs gave out and she fell on the ground. She started to cry.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to hurt. She anticipated everything from the very beginning when she got herself into this relationship with the one man she wasn't supposed to. Her heart couldn't keep up with her emotions and she screamed.

She screamed louder and to the point she couldn't feel anything anymore. Her mind went blank; her head felt dizzy.

Everything just went dark.

**Did anyone anticipate this? Actually me neither; but I think I've had enough of this game as well as you guys. Time for the chase!**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

Everyone was in their seats or standing up chatting as they waited for their homeroom teacher to start the day. Ikuto looked around, his eyes trying to find something only to realize that it's not here.

More specifically, _she's_ not here. He gritted his teeth but then he smirked. Of course she won't be here. She's too embarrassed to admit that she was dumped by me but he knew it wasn't true. What he didn't know was that Amu knew about this from the very start and she had played along with it.

Why?

The man scoffed inwardly. _She's a slut, that's all,_ but those words were unsettling in his heart.

"Ikuto." The said man turned to look at his cousin, who has a worried expression on his face, "Where's Amu-chan?"

Ikuto looked away as he said, "We broke up." Yoru widened his eyes and was about to ask what had happened when the teacher came into the room and told everybody to settle down.

The teacher cleared his throat, "Today we have a somewhat unexpected event happening near the end of the semester," he turned to the door, "We have a new transfer student, come in please." Everyone turned to the door as a figure walked in. Ikuto wasn't paying attention and therefore didn't notice the blonde here when the person suddenly spoke, "My name is Hotori Tadase, nice to meet you."

Girls squealed in delight at his princely charms while guys just smiled, glad to have another male in their class that makes up more than fifty percent females because they were all after Ikuto.

However, Ikuto wasn't smiling at all. As soon as he heard the name 'Tadase' he quickly turned his head to see the blonde male. Tadase looked around the room until his eyes settled onto Ikuto.

He didn't know if he saw it, but the look in the blonde male's eyes even when he was smiling looks as if he was angry. Ikuto glared at the man to challenge him but the blonde looked away from him and smiled to the rest of the class.

Nikaidou cleared his throat, "Okay, Hotori-san, you can sit next to…" his fingers trying to point to an empty space when he found it, "Tsukiyomi-san."

Tadase silently walked toward his new seat and as he sat, he whispered, "I need to talk to you after this class." Ikuto looked at the man, confused. The blonde, however, had an expression on his face as if he was dead set on talking to him.

Ikuto shrugged and focused his mind outside the window.

"It's about Amu-chan." Ikuto widened his eyes. Amu? What does he want to talk about Amu?

"I know she's not in school today," he continued, "because she's at my place."

Everyone in the classroom heard the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor very hard. When all attention was focused on the blue-haired man, the whole class was silent.

"Tsukiyomi-san, do you need something?" Nikaidou asked as he adjusted his glasses. Ikuto gritted his teeth as he sat down quietly. "Sorry." Tadase sighed, knowing full well the man will want to ask him about it.

"Why the hell is she in your place right now?!" he yelled. They were on the rooftop with only two male occupants. The blue-haired man glared at the blonde, who glared back at him, "Why do you care?"

"Don't answer me with a question?!" he retorted. He didn't know why he was so angry. Why was he so angry for, now that they broke up? He couldn't explain the feeling that was surging inside of him right now.

"Then let me ask you one question before I answer yours, Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san." The blonde said in a mocked tone, "What happened between you two?"

Ikuto clenched his fist, ready to pound the blonde in the face, "What are you talking about?" Tadase started laughing. Not a cherry kind of laugh, but a forced laugh as if he was making fun of him. The next thing he knew, a fist was connected to his face and the blue haired male fell to the floor.

"What I mean, you damn bastard, was that I saw Amu crying and screaming the life out of her!" He yelled and the man got up off the floor and before the blonde knew it, he was thrown onto the floor.

"Don't you dare touch me again; I'm going to make sure your life in school here is miserable." Tadase got up slowly and walked past him, "I'll make sure Amu-chan will never be with you ever again." With that last statement, he walked out the door, leaving the blue-haired man behind.

Ikuto felt his knees gave out and dropped on the floor. He clenched his fist and pounded hard against the floor. His knuckles turned red with the force, but he didn't care. He was so confused right at the very moment. Amu and he broke up, so why should he care. He was only playing her in the first place and she knew about it too…

She knew…

She knew…yet she still accepted him. That was the part he was so torn about. Amu wasn't the type of person to play around with anyone. She was kind, gentle, and fragile….

No.

He doesn't have feelings for the pinkette. He was only after her for her virginity. Tsukiyomi Ikuto will never fall for anyone.

Tadase walked down the steps towards the male's restroom. It was break time so everyone was in the hall. As the blonde passed by, several people looked at him and pointed to the bruise on his face. He ignored the stares, knowing full well that he didn't have to explain to these people.

What he didn't expect was that someone resembling Ikuto approached him with a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm sorry if he hurt you." He said. The blonde was initially confused until Yoru said, "I'm Ikuto's cousin. My name is Yoru." He smiled and Tadase nodded, understood.

"Thanks, I'm Tadase." He said and they both walked into the male restroom.

"Do you mind me asking, what happened to Amu-chan?" Yoru asked and Tadase looked the man carefully. Yoru sighed, "It's probably my fault for putting Amu-chan like this but I need to know." He said.

"What did you do?" Tadase asked in an almost scary tone. The man detected it but didn't move away, "I'll explain later but I need to know how Amu-chan is right now." He looked at the blonde with an apologetic face, "Please."

The blonde looked at him to see if he was lying, just like Ikuto, but there seems to be no trace of a dishonest person. His eyes could tell that he was very sincere, "Amu fainted near a river and I carried her to my place to recover." He answered. "She was crying." He stated as he clean the wound on his face.

Yoru widened his eyes. So the bet was over. Did they do it? No, given the time that they had together, there was no way they had any alone time together. Does that mean that they broke up even without Ikuto taking it?

"Do you mind if I see her today?" the darker male asked immediately. Tadase hesitated but in the end reluctantly nodded. Both male left the bathroom. When the sound of the door was shut, another figure with dark green hair came out. His eyes were wide with shock.

What happened between them? Didn't the pinkette say that she was going to tell him something yesterday? How did it suddenly become them breaking up?

"_Kairi-kun!" the green haired male turned around to see the pinkette running toward him. _

"_Amu-san?" and the pinkette panted with needed breath. "What is it? Do you need something?" The pinkette catch her breath for a few more second before she stood up, "I just saw you and decided to say hi." She smiled and the green haired male blushed._

"_Thank you." He said, looking away as the pinkette smile widened. "Are you busy right now?" she asked and the green haired lad shook his head, no._

_She sat on one of the benches near the tree. The pinkette gestured him to sit next to her, "How are you today?" she asked smiling. _

_Kairi reluctantly sat next to her, "I'm fine." He answered. "Amu-san, aren't you supposed to be with Ikuto-kun?" the moment the name was said, her eyes slanted down. _

"_We had a fight." She whispered and Kairi looked down at his folded hands, "Sorry."_

"_No! It's okay; I mean it's not your fault" she said as she tried to laugh it off. It was that laugh that made Kairi realized why the pinkette was acting this way._

"_Was it about the other night with the dare game?" he asked gently. Amu didn't say anything. He was right._

"_I'm sorry about it." The pinkette shook her head, "It's fine; besides, it was a game anyway."_

"_Not the way Tsukiyomi-san saw it." He stated and the pinkette nodded, "Yeah, I guess." Somehow, there was something in her voice that's not the truth. He couldn't explain it but it was like the pinkette was holding back her thoughts. He knew what it was and it's probably eating her heart away._

_If only he could tell her what he's really doing with her. Will she believe him? Or call him a liar and decided that they're not friends anymore? What that man is doing to this fragile human being was repulsive in his mind. But what can he do? He's not that close to her. She might not even believe what he heard._

"_You can't avoid each other forever." He concluded. Amu looked down knowing the man was right._

"_I don't know how." Kairi adjusted his glasses, "How about a present?" he suggested and Amu looked up, suddenly interested._

"_I- I don't know what to get him." _

_Kairi smiled, "It doesn't matter what you get him," he explained, "What's important is that it was from your heart." _

_Amu looked up at the sky and suddenly she stood up and stretched._

"_Thank you so much Kairi," she said happily and smiling, "I know what to do now!" Kairi returned the gestured and looked at his watch, "We have to go; class starts in a few minute." The pinkette nodded and they both went to their classroom._

Kairi clenched his fist. Maybe she already knew it and that was why she cried. He walked out the bathroom door and toward a particular classroom. There seems to be a commotion in the classroom and when he found out what it was, he realized they were all talking about the bruise on Ikuto's face.

He walked briskly and stopped in front of Ikuto. As soon as the blue haired man saw who it was in front of him, he glared at him. Kairi wasn't at least fazed by it and challenged him with a glare of his own.

"What do you want Kairi?" the man growled with annoyance.

"I will make Amu-san happy." He said and everyone in the classroom suddenly went quiet as they listened to the conversation.

Ikuto scoffed, "Do whatever you like; we broke up." As soon as he said that, girls squealed with excitement while some guys high five each other as if they were happy with the news as well. The reactions from both genders irritated both Ikuto and Kairi, but the class didn't care.

A large group of girls came make their way to them and Kairi got away from Ikuto before getting stomped by the girls.

"I see. Then I will go now." He said and bowed to the man, although he probably didn't see it because the girls were surrounding him.

He didn't know what he was feeling right now. The blue haired man never felt so torn in his life. Why was their an aching pain in his chest? He couldn't think at the moment besides the fact that two guys and maybe more have their eyes set on Amu.

He felt more far away than he ever was to his own heart.

**Let me know what you guys thought about and if you have anything in mind that you want me to include in the story, let me know as well! XD I'm actually in need of some scenarios where I could put some of the scenes I have in mind. So please, please give me some feedbacks. That will be much appreciated.**

**With love and many hearts,**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Thank you for bringing me in." Yoru bowed as he walked in through the door. He slowly took off his shoes and was greeted by an elderly woman.

Tadase nodded to her, "Can you make us some tea in the living room, Hokagi-san? We'll be there in a few minutes."

The caretaker bowed and quickly went to the kitchen to do what was asked. The blonde male led the darker male in deeper to the house. They went up to the stairs and upon a door. They kept walking to the end of the hallway to a light brown door.

Tadase quietly opened the door and peeked inside. There was a doctor who was checking on her conditions by the pulse of her wrist.

"How is she Marie?" Tadase asked. The woman known as Marie looked at the blonde solemnly, "She's still the same as usual. There's nothing wrong with her body physically but she's not waking up. That means her mental state is what causing her like this."

Yoru widened his eyes as he was listening to what the doctor was saying. Tadase nodded to the doctor, "Thank you for your help." He said and the woman nodded. Before leaving, she turned around, "Maybe talking to her would help."

Tadase nodded, "I see. I'll call you if she wakes up." Midori smiled before shutting the door behind her. Yoru felt the sudden guilt piling in his stomach. He looked at Amu closely. She looked as pale as he ever seen her. This wasn't the girl he saw a few weeks ago. "H-how?"

"I saw her fainted. She's been like this for a week." He explained, "I called the doctor in on the third day when she still wasn't waking up."

Yoru gritted his teeth. It was partially his fault that something like this was happening to the innocent pinkette. If only he didn't instigate the bet.

"So how come you're involve?" Tadase asked suddenly, "What did you do?"

Yoru held onto the comatose girl in the hand, "I'm worse than Ikuto. I was the one who started all of this." He whispered. Tadase widened his eyes. Wanting to hear more, he put a hand on his shoulder. Though the gesture looked light, Yoru could feel a small amount of pressure, "We'll talk more in the living room." He said and Yoru nodded.

He got up but before walking he looked at the girl apologetically, "I'm so sorry, Amu." He said before following Tadase to the living room downstairs.

The caretaker bowed to Tadase before leaving the room, letting the two to talk alone.

Yoru held the tea cup in his hand and drank the refreshing liquid. Tadase crossed his legs and folded his arms. He may look clam but he was having conflicted emotions about this man. All he knew was that this man was involve in the state Amu was in. But the way he was concerned when he was injured by Ikuto contradict what he imply he did. He didn't know whether to be angry or to be civilized.

Yoru took a deep breath and looked at the blonde in the eye, "I supposed I should start from the beginning…"

Kairi looked down at the address and turn to a corner before he came upon a large house-like mansion. It said 'Hotori' on the sign. Kairi widened his eyes. The blonde is pretty wealthy then judging by the size of the place. He rang the doorbell and the intercom sounded of a woman.

"_Hello?"_

"U-um, my name is Sanjo Kairi. I'm looking for Hotori Tadase."

"_Please wait for a few moments."_ The woman replied. The green haired man stood there as he waited.

"Wh-what did you say?" Tadase widened his eyes when he heard what he heard from the man across from him. Yoru closed his eyes. Out of guilt he rested his forehead against the palm of his hand. "Yes."

"So this whole time, Ikuto was playing Amu while you watched on the sideline. Wait, scratch that, you made a bet?!" Tadase was confounded and at the same time there's a grip of anger waiting to be release. "Why?"

Yoru looked at the blonde in the eye, "I can't tell you the reason why because it has something to do with my personal vendetta, but I am truly sorry for what I have done to Amu."

Tadase gritted his teeth, "Sorry doesn't even come close!" he said as he abruptly got up and grabbed Yoru by the collar of his shirt, "Amu was already in a state where she couldn't completely open up her heart to anyone anymore after what happened to her-!" He stopped, suddenly realized he said too much. Yoru eyes widened when he heard the amount the blonde had said.

"What do you mean?" the darker male asked. Tadase let go of him and just stood there. There was a knock on the door and in came the same elderly woman who was serving them the tea, "Tadase-san, there's a young man out the door asking for you. His name is Kairi Sanjo."

Tadase looked at Yoru, who widened his eyes, "He's one of the people who we've met on our trip."

Tadase looked at him, "Can I trust him?" The darker male looked at him, "He doesn't know anything about this and he also likes Amu so he wouldn't hurt her."

The blonde widened his eyes but look back to the woman, "Please bring him in." he said and the woman bowed before leaving.

The two male in the room stood there as they waited for a third company. The woman came back not too long with another person following behind her. "This way please." She gestured and the green haired male came in and was surprised to see Yoru.

"Yoru-san." The said male nodded at him. Kairi looked at Tadase and bow, "I'm sorry for coming here so suddenly. My name is Kairi Sanjo." He said.

Tadase bowed as well, "I'm Tadase Hotori. Hello Sanjo-kun, do you need anything from me?"

Kairi looked from Tadase to Yoru and back to the blonde again. "I came here to see Amu-san." Tadase and Yoru both widened their eyes. "How do you know she's here?" Tadase asked, looking at the male carefully.

"I was in the restroom when you were talking about her." He replied, "Please, I need to see her."

The blonde looked at him for a few seconds before sighing, "Come with me." He said and looked at Yoru, "Are you coming?" Yoru looked at him before getting up. Though he couldn't bear to see the pinkette in her state again, he just needed to see her to make sure she's alright.

They went upstairs to the room quietly. Kairi whispered to Yoru, "I already know everything Yoru-san."

Yoru widened his eyes but didn't get to say anything when Tadase opened the door.

There was an empty bed. The three males in the room widened their eyes, "Amu?" Tadase called but noticed that the window to the room was opened. He ran to the window and shouted, "AMU!" but no response. Yoru looked around to see if it was the same room while Kairi was confused.

Tadase looked at Yoru and Kairi, "We have to go look for her." He said and all of them went out the door.

He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he was unconsciously walking until he came upon a park. He sat on a bench near the river and watched as the afternoon sun sets in the horizon.

The blue-haired male just stared into space, thinking what in the world is he doing. There seems to be something missing in his heart. He couldn't pinpoint it which made him even more upset. What is going on with this nagging feeling in his mind?

A part of him knew why: Amu. He clenched his fist as he scoffed inwardly.

No. That's not why. The reason is because he lost the bet. He didn't take her virginity before breaking up with her.

That girl ruined his reputation and everything. She's just a slut coming after him. There's no way he'll love her. No fucking way.

When he remembered that she's in that blonde friend's house of hers, his anger doubled. So she went from him to that kiddy king of a man. Of course, she's just a girl going after guys after all. She's just-

He ears picked up a sound of someone walking behind him. Ikuto stayed still, but then he heard labor breathing. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw pink hair.

The pinkette's face was ghostly pale. Her eyes looked like she didn't sleep for a long time. Her state was just awful.

Ikuto looked at the girl as she continued walking blindly. "Amu?" he said but the girl didn't answer. She just walked to the lake.

By now Ikuto had gotten up and ran toward the girl. As soon as the pinkette touched her feet in the water, her whole body was in it.

"Amu!" Ikuto cried and he ran to the girl and carried her in his arms. What was she doing? Why was she here? He got the girl out of the water and laid her down on the grass. "Amu?!" he yelled. He felt her temperature. She was getting beyond cold.

"Amu, wake up!"

"Don't touch her!" a voice cried and Ikuto looked up to see three figures running to him. Tadase glared down at the man, "Let go of her." He gritted his teeth. Ikuto glared back at the man, "You can't tell me what to-"

"Ikuto." Yoru cut in. The said man looked at his cousin, who just sighed. He knelt down to Ikuto, "Just let go of Amu." Yoru sounded as if he was pleading him and it was that that Ikuto realized he has to do what was asked. He let go of Amu and Tadase immediately knelt down, put his jacket on her and carried her bridal style.

"I'm bringing her back to my house. You guys can go home."

"How'd you know she was here?" Yoru asked. Tadase answered, "It was the last place she was with her family." With that he walked away with the girl in his arms.

"What's happening to Amu?" Ikuto questioned. Tadase stopped and turned around. Ikuto was met with the angriest red eyes he had ever seen, "You of all people shouldn't even be asking me that." His voice was unusually low to the point of being scary, "And why do you care still? The bet is already over. You can just stop pretending you care and go back to playing around with girls; girls _other_ than Amu-chan." He turned his back towards the three again and walked away.

Ikuto widened his eyes as he looked at Yoru who looked at him as well, "Yeah, I told him." Kairi sighed and walked away, not wanting to even look at the person who hurt someone he likes.

Yoru looked at Ikuto as he gritted his teeth. The most unexpected happened. Yoru looked at Ikuto carefully and realized that he was crying. "Ikuto." He whispered.

Tears were cascading down his face as he looked at Yoru, "Why is everyone leaving me one by one?" The golden eye man looked at his cousin with sincerity, "Ikuto, what happened between you and your parents is not your fault." He explained, "But the relationship between you and Amu…it's your choice."

He put a hand on Ikuto's shoulder, "Do you love her?" he asked, his tone laced with sternness and curiosity.

No would be his first answer, but when he remembered the look Amu was in just moments ago, he realized what he had done to her. Not only that, but his heart felt like it was torn into pieces when she fell into the water. He had never felt the need to cry in his life when he saw her like that.

He doesn't know if it's a 'no' anymore

**Long chapter! So what did you guys think? I'm pretty sure some of you had an idea that it was going to be like this, right? It's not over yet! There's going to be another twist in this story. Try to guess XD**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next one! XD**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-Pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story however, is copyright to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

_The bright sunny day was shining against the bright modern Japanese garden. A ball was kicked around the grass and the sound of laughing and barking could be heard. _

"_Ikuto!" A small blonde girl called as she kicked the ball. It landed under the feet of a boy with midnight blue hair. He kicked the ball to the dog that's running towards them._

"_Betty!" he called as he laughed. He kicked the ball to the blonde pigtail girl again who accidently kicked too high and it went inside the living room._

"_Mou! Onii-chan, I'm short!" the girl cried. He chuckled as he scratched his head, "Sorry, Utau, I'll go get it." He turned to the dog, "Look after her Betty."_

_The young lad walked inside the living room and found the ball lying underneath the table. He went under to grab it and suddenly heard the sound of a crashing vase. The bluenette was startled and went to see where it was coming from: upstairs where all the bed rooms are._

_He went upstairs. As he got closer and closer up, he realized all the noise was coming from his parents' room._

"_That child is not mine! Who is his real father?!" the blue haired boy peeked through the ajar door. _

_The woman faced away from the man, not wanting to answer him. The man got frustrated and so slapped her across the face, "Answer me you slut! Who's his real father?!" Ikuto gasped. He never thought the man in that room who he had known as his dad was violent._

"_I bet both of them aren't even mine!" he screamed._

_The woman on the floor held the bruised part of her face as she turned to look at him, "Why are you so surprised, Kazuomi?" she said in a low voice, "You forced me to marry you just so you can take over my assets."_

"_You bitch!" he raised his arm and was about to hit the woman again when the young boy couldn't stand it anymore and ran to protect his mother._

"_Please dad, don't hurt mom." The man widened his eyes in pure disgust, "You are not my fucking son, you insect!" as he slapped him across the room._

_The woman gasped in horror, "Ikuto!" she was about to run to get him but was held back by the man, who violent grabbed a fistful of her hair. She winced in pain, "I'll make sure you and your children suffer." He threatened._

"_Ikuto!" the woman cried but he didn't respond. The whole world around him suddenly blacked out into the darkness._

_-w-_

"_Onee-chan, I want cookies!" a little girl who was about ten years old said out loud to her sister who had bright pink hair, "Mou, Ami, you already had three cookies already. You're not going to be hungry for food later." She reasoned._

_They were sitting in a grassy area by a beautiful lake, having a family picnic. A light brown haired woman next to her giggled, "It's okay Amu-chan, she can have one more if she wants."_

_The man holding the ten year old girl ruffled her hair, "Ami-chan is so kawaii!" he squealed and everyone laughed. It was a warm and welcoming feeling of a family having a normal picnic day together._

"_Ami will be going to America to audition, are you nervous?" Amu asked as she patted her head. The girl nodded her head and hugged her sister, "I can't wait to tell Onee-chan that I passed!" she laughed._

_Amu giggled, "You'll do great, Ami. I know you will."_

Eyes opened to reveal a midnight blue color that lazily blinked a few more times before the owner got up and looked out the window. It was bright and sunny, with the birds chirping happily.

He read the clock that blared red on his table stand, signaling that it was time for him to wake up to get ready for school.

After all his usual morning routine he went downstairs to the kitchen where there were sounds of chattering and the smell of cooking.

He went in to see three occupants already in the room- one woman and two men- laughing and talking about nothing in particular. The woman by the kitchen stove saw the blue-haired man and smiled, "Morning Ikuto" she asked as she grabbed the plate beside her to pour the eggs and the bacon she had already cooked before putting it beside him.

"Thank you Yumi and morning to you too." He said before eating his breakfast.

The man across from him smiled, "Did you sleep well?" he asked, "I saw you in the living room last night sitting on the couch."

Ikuto shook his head, "I'm fine Korou," he smiled, "I just have a lot on my mind that's all." He looked over at Yoru who didn't look at him but just eating his eggs.

Ikuto eat the rest of his bacon and got up, "We should go Yoru; we're almost late."

The said man looked up at Ikuto before getting up himself and grabbed his things. "Bye, mom and dad and thanks for the breakfast." He said before Ikuto said his goodbyes and walked out the door too.

The two walked side by side as if it was their daily routine. There was a slight silence in the air before Yoru opened his mouth, "Do you want to see her?" he asked.

Ikuto nodded, "Yeah," he answered softly, "I- I just want to be by her side right now."

His cousin looked at him, "Did you have a nightmare last night?" Ikuto didn't say anything but continued walking but Yoru persisted, "Was it about your mom?"

"Can we not talk about it?" he asked roughly.

Yoru sighed, "I still don't think she would do that to you; you shouldn't listen to the things _he_ tells you."

"Are you going to being me where Amu is or not?" he asked. They didn't say anything after that but Ikuto knew Yoru was leading the way.

They came upon the mansion and Yoru pressed the doorbell near the side of the wooden doors, "Hello, this is Tsukiyomi Yoru, may I speak with Hotori Tadase?" The person on the other line told him to hold on and they waited.

Not long enough, the door opened to reveal Tadase. His eyes widened when he saw Ikuto, "What is _he_ doing here?" he asked in a low voice.

"Can we come in to see Amu-chan?" Yoru asked sincerely.

"You can," Tadase said, "but not him." He gestured his head to Ikuto.

Yoru looked at Ikuto and then to Tadase, "He just wants to see if Amu is okay."

"She's okay; in fact, she woke up already and is smiling." Both men outside the door widened their eyes.

"What?" Ikuto stammered which prompt Tadase to sigh, "I can let you in Yoru, but I can't let him in; you will know why when you see her. But I can only let you in if you both agree to this: Amu cannot see Ikuto."

Yoru was about to say something when Ikuto cut in,

"Yoru," the said man looked at his cousin, "Just tell me how it goes with her." He said before leaving.

As soon as Ikuto was out of site, Yoru turned to the blonde, "Why can't he see her? He's already trying to change for her?!" he yelled.

Tadase's face turned serious, "What if seeing him will cause her to go ballistic?!"

"What are you talking about? She's all up and smiling, right? Doesn't it mean she's feeling better already?" Yoru asked.

Tadase let the man in. Yoru and Tadase walked to the garden where they hear laughing and giggling of several children and one female with pink hair.

Tadase clapped his hands and smile, "Okay children, Amu onee-chan has to take a break now; you kids have homework to do too."

All the children expressed their disappointments before each gave the pinkette a hug before going back inside their homes to do their work.

Amu giggled as they all left and turned to Tadase. She looked at Yoru with curiosity, "Your friend, Tadase?" she smiled

Yoru widened his eyes. Tadase nodded, "Yeah, we're schoolmates but recently he's been a good friend." He said, "Amu-chan, are you hungry?" the pinkette nodded, "I'll make us something to eat!" she laughed as she went inside the house

As soon as she was out of site, Tadase turned around, "There, you see it now?"

Yoru looked at the man speechless. How is he going to tell Ikuto about this?

She lost her memories.

**Most of you probably have guessed it already so it probably wasn't a surprise. Anyways, HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING! Hope everyone had a nice dinner with their family.**

**Too bad for the turkeys though XD**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the wonderful Peach-pit, the creator of Shugo Chara. This story, however, is copyrighted to DaTenshi Yuki. Please do not plagiarize or use for other works without permission. Thank you and enjoy!**

"Tadase-kun!" the girl said as she ran to the living room. The blonde-haired male look up from the darker-haired male and smiled to the pinkette.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" he asked.

"I want to go outside to get the kids something." The girl beamed, and then saw the apparent frown on the blonde's face.

"Uh, Amu-chan I don't think that's a good idea. You're still recovering from your cold." He said. Of course, it was also a way of protecting her from triggering her memory, which could lead to something more devastating.

But the pinkette frowned, refusing to be beaten, "But I've been here for so long. I want to go out to get some fresh air." Her frustration could be seen with the way she pouted.

Knowing the girl won't give up until she gets what she wants, he sighed, "Okay Amu-chan, you can go out but only if Hokagi-san is with you."

Amu pouted, "You know Tadase, I'm practically the same age as you, why are you being so overprotective of me?"

Of course, the main reason was obvious. However, since she lost her memories, he want to make sure that she doesn't come across anyone that could trigger it and lead her back into the lifeless state she was a few days ago.

He was so heartbroken that day when he saw how ghostly pale Amu was in Ikuto's arms. He never wanted to see her like that ever again. He wanted her to smile like she was always doing. As if a miracle had happened, she forgot everything and everyone, her parents, friends, high school and him_._

"Tadase?" Amu waved a hand across the blonde's face. The said man drifted away from his thoughts and looked at the pinkette who was merely inches from his face.

He backed away abruptly, "A- Amu- chan?!"

Amu huffed, "You didn't hear me. I said that Hokagi-san is too old to be walking around in a large crowded city. I'm going out by myself." She said and turned around to walk out the door.

"What? You can't?!" Tadase yelled which promptly caused the pinkette to turn back.

"Why the hell can't I?" First off all, you're not my dad!" she fumed, "and second of all you have no right to tell me what to do because I should have a choice in this. I'm grateful for you taking care of me and I thank you for that, but I think I'm better now and I want to try to remember who I was.

Right after that, the pinkette was out the door and Tadase was left no choice but to panic. Should he follow her? But what if he gets caught? Amu would get even more disturbed and annoyed by him. However, he fears for her safety because, even though she is strong in her current state, if she remembers what happened, it could break her down.

Having only one choice left, the blonde haired man decided to follow the girl.

-w-

Amu didn't know where she was going but it felt as if she has been around the area before. She did lose her memory, but that didn't mean her body lost its touch as well. When the brain cannot remember, the body does.

She didn't know where her body is taking her but she trusted it enough to get her to the city and explore. Her eyes widened as she stared at the city, trying to feel the familiarity of it. Then she remembered that she promised the children that she'll be bringing presents home and she should get back to the house before dark.

The pinkette's eyes scanned around stores and other shopping places, as well as some interesting trinkets sold in the novelty shops. Then, her eyes landed on an interesting pair of lockets. Amu walked over to the windows where inside the glass safe is two lockets shining brightly into a shape of a lock and a key.

Her eyes sparkled at the beauty of it, wondering if she should buy it or not. But then again, what is she going to do with two lockets?

Ikuto put his hands in his pocket as he walked around town, just wanting to get lost in the crowd. He had nothing better to do, and even if he wanted to see Amu, he knew the blonde who's protecting Amu would never let him even see her.

The blue haired man sigh and was just walking past by until he saw something pink in the corner of his eyes. He swiftly turned around and his heart skipped a beat. Though he could only see the back of her, he knew the girl is Amu. He was about to walk toward her when a voice stopped him,

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

The said man turned around and was greeted with ruby red eyes and blonde hair. Ikuto gave the man a look of surprise.

Tadase looked from Ikuto to the direction of Amu and then back, "Amu should not see you. You will only hurt her even more."

At this, the man was furious, "You have no right to tell me what to do," he growled but the man across from him gave him a glare of his own.

"What makes you think you deserve to even be her friend or anything else for that matter after what you did!" the blonde retorted, stunning Ikuto in his place, "You saw how she was that day, and you knew why she's like that!"

The crowd of people around the city started to look their way and came around them to see what was going on, or whether they are filming for a movie.

Tadase, not wanting to lose Amu within his eye range, broke from the crowd but not before saying one more thing, "She forgot you and everything about her life. She lost her memory. I hope you're happy now and stay away from her from now on." And then he left. The crowd gave way for him to walk, leaving the blue haired man staying where he was.

Tadase's words weigh on his heart like bricks. Amu lost her memory? Then….she forgot about him and everything…The man didn't know whether to cry on the spot or just cry inside his heart. Both hurt either way. Not wanting to stay and just go home any longer, he decided to move. By this time, the crowd have already scattered back to their own business.

He looked at the jewelry shop and saw that Amu was not standing where he saw her just now. He walked over to where she was before and saw the two lockets. Ikuto stared at them, wondering is Amu had had a mind to want to buy them. Without another thought, he went inside the shop.

He wanted her back, but he didn't know how.

**Okay peeps, I know this was way, way overdue (over a year, I may say and I do apologize for this) but I really had writer's block for this chapter, mostly because I don't really do well with conflict among romance. Also, I had a lot of different idea of how this could have come up and decided on a smooth trail first before building it up to heat.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next.**

**DaTenshi Yuki**


End file.
